A Twist in My Story
by Ackire
Summary: Eversince 'that' incident happened, Natsuki Kuga became a different person. She's not her usual self anymore. She ditches classes, involves in fights, and many more delinquent acts. And then Shizuru Fujino came, a total opposite of this badass Natsuki. Will life be easier to Natsuki if this Kaichou is around? Read and find out! A ShizNat Story. Rated T as for now. Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi there people :) This is my very first FanFiction story so please bear with me if there are still a lot of grammatical errors in it. English isn't my mother tongue people! I'm freakin Asian! Haha. If anyone would like to BETA-ed this story of mine, please feel free to tell me! Hope you enjoy this one :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Mai-Hime and I've got the title of this story in a song so I don't own the title either :) The song is A Twist in My Story by Secondhand Serenade. You can Google it if you want. It's one of my favorites and I find it suitable for Natsuki's character that's why I've borrowed it for the title :) That's all! Happy reading everyone!**

CHAPTER 1

PEEP PEEP ! PEEEEEP !

The sound of a honking car can be heard through the neighborhood..

"CRAP !", and the sound of an angry girl can be heard inside that car.

"Geez ! Where is that fido?! I bet she's still sleeping!", Nao said angrily. The red-haired girl is totally pissed off right now. She didn't even ate her breakfast just to be so fucking early but look, they've been waiting outside their friend's house for God-knows how long. She reached on one of her cellphones, and for the Nth time, she dials a certain number, but still no one answers on the other line.

"I'm trying to call her but she's not picking up her phone!", her eyebrows furrowed, creating dents on her forehead. "Chie! What shall we do?", she turns her gaze to the charming girl beside her.

The girl on the driver seat sighed. "First, I think you should chill the fuck out. You are freaking me out god dammit!" Chie complained which earns a roll of eyeballs from Nao. "And yes, we are gonna be so late. Our first class will start at 7am and it's already 6:30. Maybe we should go and check her inside." Chie suggested. She doesn't want to be late too, but this charcoal-haired girl is definitely more patient than Nao. Chie maneuvered her Grey BMW closer to the front lawn of their friend's house.

Nao stepped out of the car first. She examines her surrounding as she inhales fresh morning air. Their friend have such a nice place to live. The neighborhood is quite peaceful and she can even hear birds chirping on nearby trees. Obviously, Nao doesn't want to ruin this beautiful morning by being late on their first day of school. It is a new feeling for her, to be excited about school, for they never really attend classes in their previous school. Well, school is boring for Nao. But today, she's willing to give it a try. She's excited at the fact that she'll be meeting a lot of fresh cute faces there, and that means, there will be a lot of persons to flirt with. _BWAHAHA~,_ she mentally performed an evil laugh with a smirk dancing on her lips. _This will be a great day for us! Well, especially for me! HOHO~ But that smug is ruining it by sleeping a lot! We can't be late! Damn it!_

Chie noticed the weird expression on Nao's face. "What are you smirking at ?", she asked, raising an eyebrow. _She's all pissed off just a few seconds ago and now, look at her, smirking like a fucking retard. Gaad. is she high?_

"Uhm.. Nothing.. I'm just excited about this new school." Nao said, trying to get her face back to normal.

"Oh? Yeah, me too. I've heard that there are a lot of pretty girls- OH SHIT ! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!", Chie exclaimed after she had stepped on something soft and mushy on the ground.

Nao turned quickly to Chie and laughed when she saw what Chie is talking about. "Oh? You should not be pissed Chie! You should atleast be grateful!", Nao grins as she pats Chie on the shoulder.

The not-so-grateful-looking Chie raised an eyebrow. "And why should I? I've stepped on a bird's poop and I should at least be grateful for that?!" Chie said while trying to get rid of the dirt by brushing her shoe vigorously on the grass.

Nao laughed. "Well yeah! Of course! It's a blessing from above if you know what I mean!" Nao grinned widely, wider than before. Chie's facial expression was priceless she can't help but laugh.

Chie rolled her eyes to her friend's joke, not finding any humour in it. _Hell yeah. My friend must've been taking illegal drugs for breakfast every morning. How can a bird's poop be a blessing?!_

"You're full of shit you little demon." Chie said nonchalantly.

"Well, it's your shoes that's full of shit! HAHA!" Nao countered like she was just stating the obvious.

"Whatever Nao, let's just get inside and wake her up.", she walks toward the door and immediately push the doorbell button. After about four tries without anyone answering the door, Chie decided to turn the door knob and the two are surprised that the door isn't even locked. "Geez, she can't even lock her door." Chie muttered as she steps inside.

"Yeah. It's like she's calling Robin Hood to come in and rob her house." Nao chuckled. Chie just simply grinned to her friend's comment and the two head for the stairs.

-o-o-o-o

10 minutes ago ..

Natsuki is lying peacefully on her bed. She's awake but she's sleepy. She didn't slept all night just to finish a mission on God of War that's why her eyelids are now getting heavy. Her phone on her bedside table keeps on ringing but she's too lazy to answer it, much more to raise her hand and reach for it. A smirk was formed on her lips as she imagines Nao's irritated face for not answering her calls. Yes, Natsuki knows it is Nao who is calling. She doesn't need to look on her phone's home screen just to know. Instead of getting up and prepare herself for today's school, the navy-haired beauty snuggled closer to her pillow. She covers her whole body with the comfy blanket and doze off to sleep, not minding that she have classes to attend to.

-o-o-o-o

"Hey Natsuki .. Wake up ! We're gonna be late for school !", Chie said as she gently shakes the sleeping body. _Geez, once this girl fell asleep, it is hard to wake her up. I wonder what she's been dreaming by now. Maybe some random naked girl.. or boy? Whatever. You naughty naughty Natsuki!_

"KUGA! Get up!" Nao yelled as she removes Natsuki's blanket, revealing a girl in a boxer's shorts and a black tank top. Unfortunately, their shaking was no use. Natsuki won't even move an inch.

Nao exchange glances with Chie. "You're thinking what I'm thinking Chie?", the little demon winks at her friend with a mischievous smile on her face.

"That's totally insane.", Chie said knowing that Natsuki won't be very happy with that way of waking her up.

"Exactly." Nao grinned, thinking her plan will definitely work out.

They mentally counted to three and together, two evil forces combined, the two girls screamed at the top of their lungs, causing the resting birds on the nearby trees to flew away.

"NATSUKI! WAA! YOUR HOUSE IS ON FIRE! WAAA!" Chie is cupping her two hands together, imitating a megaphone to enhance the volume of her voice, while Nao simply shouts directly on Natsuki's ear.

An alarmed-looking Natsuki shot up on her soft bed with eyes wide open, looking everywhere in search of the said fire. "HOLY MOTHER OF CHRIST! WHERE?! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!", and she's ready to run for her dear life, not caring if she's wearing a bra or not.

Chie and Nao looked at each other for a second then burst out in laughter. Natsuki suddenly realizes what's going on. She had been a victim of a prank, and it is Nao's plan, she's pretty sure of it. Natsuki glared at the mastermind who is now clutching her tummy, trying to calm herself down from laughing hysterically, then she turns to Chie, who is now on the floor, cracking up.

"Oh my Gad, HAHA! oh my.. wait .. HAHA! Let me breathe.. oh.. i can't breathe! HAHAHA!", Nao said between her fits of laughter.

"You should have seen your face man ! It was priceless !" Chie added. She managed to record a video of a startled Natsuki for future entertainment.

"What the hell ?!", Natsuki barked. "FUCK YOU GUYS! I'm sleeping! Damn it!", she let her body fall again to the soft matress. All she wanted to do now is to sleep.

"Yeah, obviously. Would we wake you up if your not? Enough with your beauty rest fido, we have to be in school on time. Come on, get your ass up!", Nao said as she pulls Natsuki out of the bed.

"Natsuki, don't tell me you have forgotten about it?" Chie asked, she helps Nao on pulling the navy-haired girl.

Natsuki stood up sluggishly, her shoulders are slumped. "I know.", she answered shortly as she gets her towel and heads to the bathroom of her spacious room. Her emerald eyes are slightly closed, wanting more sleep. "I'll just take a quick shower. Wait for me downstairs.", she said lazily. _Damn it! I've just slept for a few minutes! I'm so sleepy. I guess I'll just take my nap in our classroom later. Yeah. That's a brilliant idea._

Before Natsuki could close the bathroom door, "Hey Natsuki!", Chie called.

"What?"

"Uhm.. Can I borrow one of your shoes?", Chie asked, scratching the back of her head thinking:_ Please don't ask why. It's fucking embarassing!_

"Why ?", Natsuki asked curiously.

_Oh great. I don't want to bring that up again!_, Chie thought, blushing slightly at the memory of that scenario.

"Well, she had stepped on something on your lawn a while ago.", Nao answered for Chie.

Natsuki smirked when she realized what Nao meant. "Oh ? Yeah, sure. I'll let you borrow my shoes if you'll delete that stupid video of me on your phone.", Natsuki offered.

Chie's eyebrows twitched. She didn't know that she was caught. "Aaaaw.. But you're so cute in that video Natsuki-chan!", Chie protested as she adorably pouts to her friend.

"Well then, you have to go to school with you stinky shoes, or you could just go there with your bare feet." Natsuki raised an eyebrow with a smirk plastered on her face like an antagonist in a movie.

"Fine!", Chie surrenders. She digs for her cellphone in her pocket and immediately deletes the video. "Happy ?"

"HOLY HELL! WAIT!", Natsuki suddenly blurted out.

Nao and Chie raised their eyebrows. "What?", they asked simultaneously. "And Kuga, Holy and Hell doesn't even match." Nao mocked.

"You entered my house with your stinky shoes on!", Natsuki pointed to Chie's feet, her sleepy eyes widening with pure horror, realizing Chie had walked with that shoes on all the way to her room.

Nao ang Chie followed Natsuki's index finger. "Goddamn Chie! Clean it!", Natsuki ordered like a master. "Wipe the floor and be sure to clean it thoroughly !", she added. I'll kill you Chie if my room still smells nasty when I'm done with my shower! Arrgh." Natsuki slammed the bathroom door close.

"I'm out of here. Happy cleaning Chie !", Nao said cheerfully as she walks towards the door, waving her hand over her shoulder. No way that she'll be involve with the cleaning thing.

"Wait Nao!", Chie called after the red-head. "You're not going to help me ?", she asked with a puppy pleading eyes. Although she knew Nao wouldn't buy that look, she needs to try.

"Nah. Like the hell I'm gonna help you. My nails will get dirty. You can do it by yourself and if I were you, I'm gonna start cleaning now, you don't want to be late right?", Nao said smugly, her left hand is holding the doorknob, ready to leave.

"Thank you very much ! You're such a very good friend !", Chie said rolling her eyes, arms across her chest.

"My pleasure !", Nao smirked. She turns her back and opens the door. "I'll be downstairs.", and the red-head disappeared.

"HOLY HELL indeed.", Chie sighs and starts cleaning.

-o-o-o-o

After 10 minutes, at Natsuki's living room ..

"So what's the plan? We will ride my car and Natsuki will follow us behind by her bike?", Chie asked as she descends the stairs. She sits beside Nao on the couch and reached for a Sports Magazine under the center table.

"Yeah.", Nao answered shortly while filing her beloved nails. She can't stand an hour without checking it. Those nails are her babies. Anyways, Nao was too lazy to bring her car that's why she's riding with Chie.

"Geez ! We only have 15 minutes left to be there ! Have you texted Mai ?", Chie glanced at her wrist watch. _I hope that we can make it on time. I want to make a good impression on the pretty girls there :) _"Yeah. She said that she already reserved seats for us in case we won't make it on time.. and thanks to Kuga, we will not be able to make it on time.", Nao said rolling her lime green orbs.

Chie just shrugged as she reached for another magazine.

-o-o-o-o

Natsuki just finished her shower and is now preparing her things. She doesn't have much things to take with her. One notebook and a pen is enough. Bringing a lot of school-related stuffs is a very Mai-thing-to-do. All that is important to Natsuki is her wallet and bike keys. Yes, her bike keys which is missing right now. Great. "Damn It!", the raven-haired girl cursed loudly. Natsuki's morning is now filled with curses. What a nice way to start the day.

Her room was like it was devastated by a cyclone by now. She flips and turns and moves and throws everything her hand can reach just to look for her beloved keys. She's not going anywhere without it. _Crap! Where is it? Damn it!_, Natsuki thought._ In the cabinet ? Nope. Not here. In my bag? No, not here too. Under the pillow.. not here either! What the fuck? Then where is it?! Under the bed.._, Natsuki lay on her chest and peeks under her bed. _Oh? There you are!_, Natsuki grinned widely as she reached for the key.

"KUGA !", Nao suddenly entered Natsuki's room. "What's taking you so long ?!"

Natsuki was startled by Nao's loud voice causing her to bump her head under the bed. "Ouch !", she grunted.

"What are doing under there? Seriously Kuga, can you move slower than that? Hurry up!", Nao yelled.

Natsuki managed to stand up, rubbing the part where she bumped her head. "I'm coming, impatient moron. Let's go.", and she quickly grabs her hoodie, put her earphone on and followed Nao.

Fuua Academy is a 20-minute drive academy from Natsuki's place. For Nao and Chie, they will be there for about 30 minutes from their respective houses. The three girls are bestfriends since their childhood. Their parents are business partners on one of the biggest company in Japan, but technically, the company is owned by Natsuki's father himself. Yes, they are well-known individuals in their place, that's why Natsuki was so stubborn when they are still studying in their former school.. Well, not really studying cause they're not attending classes at all. Despite of too much absences, the three still managed to have good grades, thanks to the teachers there who can easily be bribe by money. Natsuki's father, Mr. Kazuki Kuga, discovered the flaws in the school's services that's why he forced Natsuki's mom to convinced their daughter to transfer to Fuuka Academy this school year, wherein students are treated equally. No special treatments from the staffs of the school.

This is gonna be hell., Natsuki thought as she rides her bike. She recalls her conversation wit her mom about attending this new school.

-FLASHBACK-

Natsuki is seating on the couch of their family house somewhere in Tokyo, playing a PSP game when a certain woman, who looks exactly like Natsuki descend the stairs. She's wearing a doctor's coat and a stethoscope is hanging around her neck. Her dark navy blue locks that frames her beautiful face and her wild forest-colored eyes are very much exactly a carbon copy of Natsuki's, must say, Natsuki is definitely a carbon copy of this lady. If you don't know this two personally, you would have mistaken them as sisters.

Dr. Saeko approached her daughter who's sitting lazily on the couch.

"Hey mom.", Natsuki puts down her PSP down and stands up to kiss her mother on the cheek.

"Hi baby!", her mom greeted cheerfully as she hugs her daughter tight that Natsuki cannot breathe anymore.

"Uh.. Mom? You can let go now..", Natsuki said.

"Ow! Sorry! I just missed my baby.", her mom lets her go from the bear hug but still holding her shoulders so that they are still 1 foot close to each other. "And don't call me baby mom, I am a grown up now!", Natsuki protested as she spreads her arms to show that she is indeed a grown up girl.

Her mom pouted slightly. "But you're still my baby Nat-chan. You cannot change that fact.", her mom stated as they both sit down on the sofa.

Natsuki is still not use to this treatment of her mother. Even though she is now an 18-year old girl, her mom still treats her like she's 5 years old. Sometimes, she enjoys it when her mom do that to her. She can feel her mom's affection, she feels that she is loved, but she hates it so much when her mom treats her like that in public. She wants to bury herself under the ground for so much embarassment. The Ever Famous Badass Queen Natsuki Kuga is a Mama's Girl ? No way. No fucking way. No way that the public will know it, it's just a secret between her and her bestfriends.

"What brings you here dear? Is there a problem in your house?", her mom asked with a curious face. When

Natsuki turned 18, she was allowed by her parents to live on her own. It was their birthday gift to Natsuki. Much more like her father just wants her to move out of their home because he didn't want to be involved with Natsuki's deliquency.

"Seriously? You called me remember? You said you want to talk about something with me.", Natsuki said as she lifted a brow. _And I already have a fucking clue on what is it._

"Oh? Yes yes. I want to talk about something dear.", her mom said, looking straight to Natsuki's emerald eyes.

"Then what is it ?", Natsuki asked as she leans on her back on the soft furniture. _I've got a very bad feeling about this._,she thought.

"Actually, I have mentioned this already to you weeks ago. You remember about this school-",

"MOM !", Natsuki cuts what her mother was about to say. "I've told you.. I'm not going to transfer.", Natsuki said stubbornly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"But Nat-chan, this is for you. You're not even learning anything on your current school. I'm just concern about your future.", her mother explained.

"I don't need to learn something! I know the lessons too well!", Natsuki reasoned.

"Yes my dear, I know you are a smart girl, but I won't let you waste your money on those stupid teachers. They don't care about their students' studies, all that is important to them are money.", Dr. Saeko said. "Nat-chan dear, you are a graduating student, and Fuuka Academy offers a lot of opportunity for College", her mom added while trying to hold Natsuki's hand but Natsuki moved it away just before her mom could touch it.

Natsuki reached for the remote control to turn on the T.V. "Where's Yuji?", Natsuki asked, trying to change the topic. She can't believe her mom is doing this to her. Garderobe High is already her home, that's where most of her clients are. Well, clients for her semi-illegal stuffs.

"He's out of town with your dad, and Nat-chan, don't change the topic, I'm being serious here.", her mom took the remote on Natsuki's hand and turned the T.V off again.

"I SAID. I'M. NOT. GOING. TO. TRANSFER.", Natsuki said firmly, emphasizing every word so that her mom could understand in case she's not._ How can I ditch my classes without getting low grades ? It's not going to be fun anymore. No way. Not without Chie. Not without Nao. Yeah, I know Mai studies there, but it is still fun without Chie and Nao around. And even if mom tries to convince them, I know they'll not agree. I'm still the boss. And heck, I don't want to be near Mai so that she won't be involved with my business._ Natsuki thought.

"I've talked to Chie and Nao and they've agreed.", her mother said as if she can read Natsuki's mind.

"WHAT?! How come?", Natsuki asked, surprised was evident on her face. "What did you do to make them say yes?", she asked curiously.

"Nothing. I think they just can't resist their Auntie Saeko.", her mom answered with a smile, lighting up her beautiful feature.

Natsuki crossed her arms again, thinking of a way to win this conversation. "But still, my decision is final. I'm going to tell Nao and Chie to change their minds.", Natsuki said with a pouty lips and knitted eyebrows. Then suddenly, something hit Natsuki's mind .. "Is it really your idea? or is it Dad's?", _If it's Dad's, then like the hell I'm going to agree!_, Natsuki told herself in her mind. Her mom looks away, and with that, Natsuki knew the answer.

"I knew it.", Nasuki said, not believing that her mother is making her do things by her dad's order.

"Please honey.. This is for you.", her mom pleaded. "If you'll not agree on this, your dad will . . ", Dr. Saeko faltered, she didn't want to continue her sentence.

"He will what ?", Natsuki asked angrily.

"He'll send you to a school for delinquents. And it's far far away Nat-chan.. and I.. I don't want that to happen.. I don't want you to be far away from me. Ever since 'that' incident happened, ever since that, you've become so distant, so aloof. You are here but your soul is always somewhere. I can't blame you for that. I understand why you're acting like this cause I know how you feel, but I don't want you to be more distant by sending you away.", her mother said with so much emotion that Natsuki went silent and speechless.

She can feel the sadness in her mom's eyes. Her mom was somehow right. But the anger inside Natsuki overcomes the feeling of understanding the situation. Her fists are now clenched that her nails dugs her palm and her teeth are gritted.

"Then do something !", she practically yelled. "I've tried honey, I've tried. But I can't win over your father for now. I'm sorry.", her mom apologizes.

"Nothing can make me agree with Dad's ideas.", the raven-haired girl said. Dr. Saeko sighed. _I'm sorry Nat-chan, but I have to do everything just to change your mind. I guess I just need to tempt you. I have to try.,_ the doctor thought. "Okay.", the older lady sighed again, pretending that she's giving up.

"Okay?", Natsuki asked curiously, not believing her mom gave up so easily.

"Yes. I guess you'll never listen to me. No matter what I'll say, you've just made up your mind.", the doctor sighed. "I was just planning to buy your new bike if you'd agree to attend Fuuka Academy, but unfortunately, my Natchan is so hard-headed.", Dr. Saeko bowed her head, wearing a fake frown on her face.

Natsuki's clenched fists loosened and her eyes widen upon hearing the word 'bike'. "Mom, you're trying to bribe me aren't you ?", _Oh man.. She knows that I can't refuse if she says that!_

"No I'm not.", said Dr. Saeko.

"Yes you are.", said Natsuki.

"Well, a little?" her mom shrugged her shoulders. "Oh, what's the name of that bike again ? Ducati 620 Sport it is?", Dr. Saeko taps her index finger on her temples as if she was thinking.

Natsuki's jaw dropped. That is her dream bike. The one she always wanted to have for over a year. "What can you say about it honey ?", the older Kuga winks at her daughter.

Natsuki thinks about this for a while.. _I can have the bike that I wanted at last, but, it also means that I'm obeying Dad.. Ugh! Resist the temptation Natsuki! .. Okay. That's the right thing to do. Don't take the bike. You can always save money for that even it'll take a long time. Disobey your Dad._ Natsuki inhaled deeply. She made up her mind.

"Fine. I agree.",

_What the fuck Natsuki?_, her inner voice scolded.

"Pardon ?", her mom asked, wanting to confirm Natsuki's final decision.

_It's your chance to take back what you've just said!_, Natsuki's mind told her.

"I'm attending Fuuka Academy"

_Holy shit Natsuki, you're the worst._, her mind said.

Dr. Saeko instantly wrapped her arms around Natsuki. "Thank you honey !", she whispered to Natsuki's ear. "I'm so happy.", she added.

Natsuki hesitantly hugs her mother back. She sighs again. "Mom, I'm just doing this for you.. and uhm.. for the bike of course. But not for Dad.", Natsuki stated, convincing her mom, or she's convincing herself? Cause no matter what she says, she's still agreeing to her dad's plan.

"Whatever you say Nat~chan. What's important is your not going anywhere far from me. Promise me that you'll be always safe okay? No ditching of classes on this new school.", her mom said.

_Be always safe? That place is the god damn nest of my mortal enemies, how can I actually be safe? _But her mom will never know that. "I'm still gonna ditch classes.", said the usual stubborn Natsuki.

"Not too much Nat-chan otherwise I'll take your bike back.", her mom warned. "And I have eyes on you. Remember Mai is there."

Natsuki rolled her eyes. "Okay. Fine. But, send the bike right away okay?", Natsuki said, suddenly getting all excited. All the anger is now gone.

Dr. Saeko chuckled, "I'll send it the day before your first day of school. But for now, I have to go dear, I have tons of works to do.", she lets go of Natsuki and kissed her daughter on the forehead. "Call me if you have any problem, okay?", she said as she walks toward the door.

"Sure." Natsuki muttered under her breathe as she digs her pocket for her phone and immediately dials Nao's number.

"Kuga, what's up?", said the voice on the other line.

"Why the fuck did you two agree with my mom about Fuuka Academy without my consent?! The last time I check, I'm still the boss!", she barked at her friend.

"Woah. Yes Boss, chill! Can you blame us? How can we actually turn down your mom when your dad was there and practically shooting us dark glares?" Nao explained.

"Ugh I hate him!"

"We know. You don't want to move at Fuuka because you are concern with Mai right? Because you yourself is trouble."

Natsuki sighed. "Right."

"But think about this, you can watch over Mai if you are near her. You can easily protect her from harm with you being close to her.

"I think you're right. But wait, are you taking drugs? Your talking with sense when you usually doesn't."

"Shut up. What I'm trying to say is, I think moving there is a good decision. Remember there's a saying, 'keep your friends close and your enemy closer'. I think that's what you have to do.

"Thanks. Meet me at the hide out. Bring Chie. We have to plan this things out." Natsuki hanged up.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

Natsuki was snapped back to the present by a loud 'PEEEEEP !' of a Grey BMW.

"Watch the road dude !", Chie shouts at her.

Before she could notice, they are now about to enter a large gate with an arch above it. She reads the words on the arch and sighed heavily. "Hello Fuuka Academy.", she whisphered under her helmet.

END OF CHAPTER 1.

**Yeah so that's it! I hope you enjoyed this one! There's no Shizuru here yet! I want the story to go slow cause I'm not into Love-at-first-sight-thingy :) **

**Feel free to review :)**

**-Ackire**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi there my friends ! I'm really sorry for the late update guys :( Our finals week came and there's this thesis that we have to defend on one of our major subjects. There's this internship thingy too ! Ugh. It's stressing me out that's why I find difficulty on writing this chapter. Anyways, Enough of complaining haha ! I hope you still enjoy this :) Happy reading folks !**

CHAPTER 2

Shizuru Fujino has just finished her meeting with the Student Council officers. She doesn't know why, but she's feeling a bit excited on going to class today. Usually after these long meetings with the Council, she would just calmly finish her tea, not minding the time, for she knows that the teachers will just let her slide for being late. They know her duties, having a lot of paper works and meetings, being the president and all, that's why they are letting her to be excused when she needed to. Of course being Shizuru Fujino herself, she didn't want to take advantage of her position in the school. It's just sometimes, she just wants to relax herself from all this stress by indulging to her favorite drink, which is tea. But today, Shizuru did not drink her usual tea, she is in a hurry.

She carefully gathered the folder of the transferee students which she scanned quickly a while ago and place it on the shelf on the right corner of her office. She opened the drawer of her desk and get the books she needed in her class. Then she puts it back again when she realizes that they are not yet to have regular classes today. That's what their meeting minutes ago is about. It's up to the S.T (Subject Teachers) if they will let their students to roam around the school grounds or if they will make them stay inside the classroom during their subject's time. The first class or the first period is a different matter, an important matter must say. Students must not be late on their first class for that is the time when they will know who is their C.A (Class Adviser). Then their C.A will give them their class schedules and their syllabus, a list of all the lessons they will discuss for the whole school year.

After putting back the books that she doesn't need, Shizuru checks her things inside her bag when a sudden knock was heard on her office door. "Please come in.", she called. The door swung open and Shizuru turns to face the person who knocked. A guy, who has a charming smile brighter than the sun walked in the office. "Uhm, sorry to disturb you Shizuru but Haruka asked me to check if you're now ready?", asked the handsome guy. "Ara, not yet Reito~san. The first period is about to start, you should now head to the classroom with Haruka~san and Yukino~san, I'll just catch up with you when I'm done.", Shizuru said in a smooth Kyoto-ben as she smiles sweetly to her Vice President. If Reito's smile is brighter than the sun, Shizuru's smile is brighter than a galaxy (which is of course consist of millions of suns or stars combined together).

"Are you sure? We can just wait for y~~", "BUBUZUKE !", Reito was cut off by a certain angry blondie girl who stormed inside Shizuru's office. "Ara, Haruka~san must be excited.", Shizuru beamed to the blondie girl. "Stop fooling around Fujino! Are you coming or what?!", said Haruka, with steam coming out from her nose. This girl must learn how to control her temper. "I will just catch up with you guys, you must head now to our class. I'll just finish fixing my things up.", said the Kaichou, still smiling_. _Haruka raised an eybebrow. "Are you sure?", the blondie asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "Hai!", answered Shizuru as she continues to prepare her things. _Ara, I'm going to be late, I must hurry. _"Okay. But be sure to catch up quick ! We don't want the students to think that the Council's the number one when it comes to tardiness !", Haruka said. Haruka takes her job seriously that her friends think that she will run for a position in the government in the near future. "Well Reito, come on now.", Haruka grabbed Reito's arm and drags him outside. "Haruka~san, please calm down. And stop dragging me like a dog, ugh!", Reito tries to free himself from the blondie, but Haruka is stronger than him. "Shut up pretty boy!", Haruka then lets go of Reito's arm and grab the poor guy's collar. Reito send Shizuru a 'save me' look. Shizuru just smiled at him, a smile that means, 'sorry, maybe later?'. The poor Reito just sighed and lets himself to be drag by Haruka. _Seriously? I'm the Vice President here and she's just the Executive Director!, _he thought, but Reito knew better than to say it out loud.

After the door was closed, Shizuru quickly reached for her cellphone and typed a message.

Shiz: Aoi, where are you ?

Aoi: I'm already in our room. How 'bout yah? Our teacher will come any minute now.

Shiz: On my way :) See yah!

Shizuru placed her phone in her bag and head for the door. _My instinct is telling me that this will be a great day., _she thought and smiles to herself.

Chie, Nao and Natsuki parked their vehicles in the parking lot of the school. Natsuki gets off her bike and took her helmet off, waving her navy hair after she did so. She scans the place before her eyes. _Whoa ? Pretty huge school huh ? I wonder where everyone is ? Maybe the class has already started. Well, like the hell I care. _She then pats her bike, silently saying: _I'll see you again later my baby._

"Where to go now?", Natsuki turns to asked her two friends. Nao raised her eyebrow, "Why me? I have no idea.", she crosses her arms over her chest. "I mean NOW, not NAO.", said Natsuki emphasizing the difference between the two words but then realizes it really sound the same. "Huh?", asked Nao. "Nothing, stupid.", Natsuki said rolling her eyes. "Fuck you.", Nao countered. "No thanks.", said Natsuki with a smirk. "Argh !", Nao walks towards Natsuki but Chie immediately rushes between them before Nao could rip Natsuki's throat. "Easy tiger. Let's head that way, to the information desk, and ask for directions.", Chie said as she points to the building in front of them. "How'd you know that's where the information desk is?", Natsuki asked. "Well, because I can see it through the glass doors, moron", Chie rolled her eyes. Natsuki just muttered a silent 'Oh ?' and the three started walking towards the building.

Chie is the one who approached the information personnel, a lady that must be in her late 20's and is dressed in a black corporate attire. She looks pretty in Chie's eyes. _Oh men, look at this pretty girl. What a warm welcome in a form of a hot girl., _Chie grins to herself. "Hi there Miss Beautiful.", she greeted the lady with her warm sweet smile and a wink, not caring if the lady is much more older than her. "What can I do for you ?", the personell smiled back. "Can I get your number?", Chie asked naughtily, causing the personnel to raise an eyebrow. Nao suddenly nudged Chie. "Awww ! What's that for ?!", Chie send glares to the redhead. "What the fuck Chie? We are now late to our class and you still have time to flirt ? What I know is we're going to ask for directions and not for numbers!", Nao scolded Chie.

The ever-so-silent Natsuki stepped forward. "Uh, just tell us where the room of Third Year Section A is, Miss.", Natsuki said nonchalantly. "Oh so you are new students ! Well, 3A is located at Oshiro building.", answered the lady with her smile still on. "How the hell should we know which building is it ? This is a huge academy.", Natsuki narrowed her eyes to the lady. The lady gulped. _Oh my, this one is scary. _"Uh . . Uhm . . Oh ! There !", the lady points to a group of three students walking down the hall and exited the Administration Building (the building where Natsuki is currently in). Natsuki turned to look whatever the lady is pointing to. The one is a blondie haired girl who looks grumpy, the other girl have short dark brown hair and is wearing spectacles and the other one is a handsome boy with dark locks and a charming smile. Natsuki snaps her head back to the personnel. "Are you fuckin' kidding me Miss ? Cause what my eyes can see are STUDENTS, and those are definitely not a BUILDING.",she snarled. "Oh no, what I mean is, you must follow those three cause if you're in 3A class, those three will be your classmates.", said the lady, trying to keep up her smile to this impatient kid. Natsuki stormed away from the information desk with Nao trailing behind her. Chie didn't move a single step to take one more stare to this awesome lady infront of her. Nao then grabbed Chie by her arm and dragged her away while Chie is making that 'call me' hand gestures to the lady.

The lady sighed heavily after the three had left. _Kids these days._

After 100 years of walking and following those three pupils, Natsuki, Nao and Chie finally made it to the third floor of Oshiro building. "Look, they've entered a room. That must be our room too.", said Chie as they head towards a close door which has a label that reads '3-A'. _This must be the Star Section., _Natsuki thought as she peeks through the squared-shaped glass on the wooden door. _Holy Shit ! Our teacher is now talking at the front ! How do we get in ? Shit Shit Shit., _Natsuki then turned to Chie who's also peeking through the glass along with Nao. "Chie, you go inside first.", Natsuki ordered. Chie raised her eyebrow. "Why me ? You go first Nao.", she turns to Nao. "What the hell ? I am not going in there first !", Nao said. "I'll give you ten bucks.", Natsuki offered with a grin on her face. "Let me do it then !", said Chie. "No ! You said I go in first Chie right ? Then I'll go in first.", Nao smirked at Chie. "Hand me the money first fido.", the redhead said to Natsuki. Natsuki immediately dugged for her wallet inside her sling bag and handed the cash to Nao's waiting hand. Nao waved the cash infront of Chie then sticked out her tongue like a child. Chie rolled her eyes.

"Ehem.", Natsuki faked a cough to get Nao's attention who is now busy counting her money, then Natsuki gestured to the door. "Ugh. Fine.", she turns to the door and knock on it three times causing the teacher inside to stop on what she's saying then gestured Nao to come in. All the students inside that room have their eyes on Nao when Nao opened the door. "Yes ? What can we do for you ?", the dark orange-haired instructor asked Nao. "Uhm. I believe this is 3A ?", _Of course this is 3A Yuuki ! You've read it on the door !, _Nao said to herself. "Name please ?", asked the instructor. A lot of murmuring was heard inside the room.

_Omg, what is a Yuuki Nao doing here ?_

_Is she gonna be our classmate ?_

_She's cute ! Kyaa ~~_

_You should have seen how cute Harada Chie is!_

Nao coughed to get the instructor's attention who's head is now swinging back and forth to her students. "Uhm, Yuuki Nao.", said the redhead. _Ah so they're the transferees, along with Harada and Kuga. Pretty famous eh ? Well, I'll make you more popular by punishing you three for being damn late !, _said the teacher on the back of her mind. "Ah, Yuuki, yes .. Where's Harada and Kuga ?", the teacher asked. Nao immediately opened the door a little bit wider for the teacher to see her two friends. "Well, what are you waiting for ? Get your asses in here ! You're interupting our discussion !", yelled the teacher which causes the two girls, Nao and Chie to flinch. Natsuki doesn't seem to care. She just kept that poker face of hers.

The three made their way inside. "Look for vacant seats over there at the back. I believe Tokiha reserved some for you.", the teacher said.

"Hai Midori~sensei!" a cheerful, orange-haired girl stood up. Nao and Chie smiled to their friend while Natsuki just nodded to the busty girl (because she doesn't know how to smile). "Hey, Mai.", Natsuki greeted her silently as she passes on Mai's seat. Mai just smiled to Natsuki and pointed to the four vacant seats at the back part of the room. Natsuki took the first seat, but when Chie was about to sit down next to Natsuki's seat, Mai stopped her. "Uhm Chie, don't sit there, it's already taken.", Mai said. "Oh okay.", she then proceeded to the next seat beside that vacant one.

So their sitting arrangement is this :

Natsuki - vacant seat - Chie - Nao

"Are you all settled now ?", Midori asked. "Hai sensei !", Chie answered. "So let's proceed. For the new comers, let me introduce myself again. I'm Seguira Midori, I will be the Class Advicer for this section, Third Year Section A. As you see guys, we have new students here. Please introduce yourselves to the class.", Midori said.

Nao stood up first and introduced herself. She just said her name and show off her nails to the class saying, "Mess with my friends and I'll introduce your face to my babies". So majority of the class decided that they will not get in the way of a Yuuki Nao. Then Chie stood up and smiled sweetly to the class, and at that very moment a dozen of girls who's mesmerized by Chie's charm melted in a puddle of water, including that dark-brown haired girl who's sitting infront of her with dreamy eyes. "Hi ! I'm Chie Harada from G.H. I hope we could be friends ! And I can also do magic tricks !", she then turned around to let the class see that she has nothing with her. When she's facing them again, her right hand reached for her back and suddenly, she held out a blue rose. The class aplauded as Chie bows, then she gave the rose to the dark brown-haired girl infront of her. "For you Miss.", Chie winked at her, causing the girl to blush.

"Now, after Kuga~san has finished introducing herself, you three have to squat there infront of your seats as punishment for being late.", Midori said, pointing her lecture stick to the three. "What ?!", the three blurted out. _You must be fuckin' kidding me.,_ Natsuki thought. "Go ahead now Kuga !", Midori gestured Natsuki to stand up, which Natsuki did lazilly.

_What am I gonna say. Ugh. I really hate this self-introduction thingy._, Natsuki tried to open her mouth, but right when she's about to say something about herself, the classroom door gently swung open.

"Ara~ kannin na for my lateness Midori~sensei.", Shizuru bows to her teacher. Midori, who seems like an angry tiger minutes ago, calmed her face down and smiled to the brunette. All eyes are now on the girl standing on the door. "It's okay Shizuru~san, you can now have a seat.", said Midori still smiling while gesturing the to come in. "Ookini sensei.", Shizuru smiled back as she walks inside the room and heads for her seat.

_What the fuck ?_ _She's mad at us being late and she even yelled at us infront of the class and . . and we'll have this punishment too ! And she's all nice to this girl who just came after us ! Ugh ! What the hell !_., Natsuki said to herself, gritting her teeth.

_Ara~ I have new seatmates. This must be the new students based on the records I've read earlier. _Shizuru smiled to the standing Natsuki who just stared at her, narrowing her emerald orbs like she was examining the brunette. _Oh, i must take my seat before i freeze at that cold stare of hers._

"Go ahead now Kuga !", yelled Midori from the front. "Fine. Ugh. Uh . . I'm Kuga Natsuki.", the navy-haired girl stated. "That's it ? You're not saying anything more ?", Midori asked arching a brow. "Yeah. That's it. Problem with that ?", Natsuki arch her eyebrow too. "Nothing. Please take your seat first.". Natskuki took her seat.

"Now, now .. you three, don't you know that we have strict rules here in this academy ? So that's why you have to squat to learn your lessons ..", Midori said while walking back and forth infront of the classroom. _Geez, I am not a strict teacher ! If only Saeko~san did not talk to me about that 'don't-get-easy-on-my-Nat~chan' thingy ! Gah !_

"Ara~ excuse me Midori~sensei, but may I ask what have they done to recieve such punishment ?", Shizuru suddenly asked causing the teacher to stop on walking back and forth.

"Well Fujino~san, these three are 23 minutes late on my class. To think that this is our first meeting and an important one too. That is just unacceptable.", Midori explained to the Kaichou.

"Ara~ I see. But, will you please just leave this matters to me sensei ?", Shizuru smiled to her teacher.

"Are you sure ?"

"Hai sensei."

"Well, if you wish so Shizuru~san. I trust you though, but be sure those three won't get away with this so easily.", Midori said.

Nao and Chie's head was snapping back and forth to Midori and this beautiful girl beside them. Natsuki herself was confused too.

_Who is this girl that our teacher is so nice to her ?_

"Wait, wait .. What ? Leave it to her ? We even came first before her ! So why is it that she's the one who'll handle this ? And why is it that she's not recieving a punishment like us ?!", Natsuki blurted out while pointing her index finger to the crimson-eyed beauty sitting beside her.

"Be respectful Kuga. That girl whom you're pointing fingers to is our Student Council Kaichou. So shut your ass up !", Midori scolded the navy-haired girl. Natsuki mouthed an 'Oh' and raised a brow to Shizuru who just smiled to her and said, "I'll see you in my office later Kuga~san, along with your two other friends."

"Whatever.", said the ever-so-grumpy Kuga.

_Does she never get tired of smiling ? Seriously, I bet her jaw will be aching anytime soon._

Midori has just finished discussing about the schedules and giving the syllabus of the students. _Better take some paracetamol now. First day of school and my head is already aching !_

"Class, I'll be back in a minute. Err, Suzushiro~san ?", Midori called. "Yes sensei ?", Haruka stood up. "You're in charge in here.", the teacher said. "Hai !", Haruka then face her classmates ( cause her seat is at the left front side of the room ) "You better start behaving people !", she practically yelled, and Midori walked out of the room.

Meanwhile, Natsuki's bored to death, and she's sleepy too. _Oh ! This is the perfect time to take my nap !_, Natsuki grins to herself and rested her arms on the armrest of her seat and then rested her head on top of it, unaware of a pair of crimson eyes staring at her.

_I suddenly find this girl interesting. Ara~ she's cute. But she seems angry all the time._

"Ehem ..", a certain charcoal-haired girl coughed, pulling Shizuru out of her thoughts. "Ara~ Hi.", the Kaichou flashed her smile to Chie. "Hello ! I'm Harada Chie, and this shit here is Yuuki Nao.", Chie turns to Nao. "Nao ! Be nice, say hi.", she said to the redhead who's busy filing her baby nails. Nao raised her eyebrow. "Whatever. Tsk." Nao said. Chie turns to Shizuru again saying, "Oh I'm sorry for her bad attitude.", then she whispered, "She's having her period.". Shizuru chuckled and held out her hand to Chie. "Ara~ it's fine. I'm Fujino Shizuru. It is nice to meet you Chie~chan.". Chie takes the hand and shakes it gently. _Her hand is soft!_

"Oh, and this is Aoi, she is a very good friend of mine.", Shizuru gestured her hand to the direction of a dark brown-haired girl sitting infront of Chie. Shizuru decided to introduced Aio to Chie cause she noticed that the girl was practically sending dreamy glances to Chie every now and then.

"Oh .. Uh .. Hi, and uhm .. thanks for the blue rose .. you know .. earlier ..", Aoi stuttered. She held out her hand too to give Chie a shake. Chie took it immediately. "Uh, no problem. I'm glad you like it.", she said and smiled.

Shizuru glanced again to the navy-haired girl to her right who's sleeping so peacefuly. Chie noticed the action. "Uhm, and that one is Natsuki. Kuga Natsuki. She's a bit grumpy at times but she's cool and kind when you get to know her.", Chie said. Shizuru just nodded and smiled.

Just before they noticed, a certain orange-haired girl is walking towards their seats. She has a pair of amethyst orbs and her eyebrows are knitted together. The busty girl is holding a rolled paper on her right hand, and she headed straight towards Natsuki.

"Natsuki !", she hits Natsuki with her rolled paper causing the sleeping girl to shot up from her seat. "Fuck ! Ouch !", she rubs the part where she was hitted. She scans the crowd with her death glare and landed to the girl infront of her. "Mai ?", Natsuki raised her eyebrow. "No other than ! Natsuki, what are you doing ? Sleeping in our class ?! What if our teacher caught you ? You're just getting yourself in trouble again ! Ugh !", Mai scolded Natsuki like she was her mother.

"Tokiha~san ! What's with the loud voice huh ?!", Haruka yelled, veins popping in her forehead.

"Now, who's getting herself in trouble Mai ?", Natsuki smirked.

"Gomen~nasai Haruka~san ! I'll keep my voice low now.", Mai then flung her arms to Natsuki. "Mai ! What are you doing ?! Hey ! I can't breathe !", Natsuki tries to decide what she would do, free herself from Mai's bear hug or balance herself and try not to trip on her seat ?

"Eh ? I missed you Natsuki ! Chie and Nao too !", Mai lets go of Natsuki, ( who's now coughing frantically ) and she turns to Chie, who's smiling at her, then to Nao, who's raising an eyebrow while still filing her babies.

Shizuru can hear murmurs and whispering among her classmates.

_Did Mai just hugged Kuga~san ? Did Kuga~san just let herself be hugged by Mai ?, _said one.

_Tokiha~san is friends with the three ! Kyaa ~~ I envy her !_, said another.

_Stupid ! Of course they are ! Mai reserved seats for them earlier, remember ?_, answered the other.

The Kaichou, being curious herself, decided to ask Mai already.

"Ara ~ I didn't know you are friends to them Tokiha~san ..", she said, effectively getting Mai's attention. "Ah Kaichou~san ! How many times do I have to tell you that you can just call me 'Mai'. But anyways, yes I am ! We've known each others for quite a long time.", Mai said. "And this silly puppy here . .", she turns her gaze to Natsuki. ". .is my sister.", Mai finished.

Aoi's jaw dropped. Everyone's near enough to heard what Mai has just said also have their jaws dropped. Shizuru just managed to muttered a silent "Ara~".

Shizuru blinked. And she blinks again. She turns her head to Mai, then to Natsuki, then to Mai again. _How is it possible ? They doesn't look alike and there's no significance between them._, Shizuru thought.

"Ara~ Kaninna Mai~san, but . . I must have heard it wrong. May I beg your pardon please ?", she asked.

"You heard it right", said a husky voice beside Shizuru. "Mai is my sister."

-END OF CHAPTER 2-

**Say what ? They're siblings ? Haha. So yeah, I hope there's just a few errors in this one cause in the first chapter, there's a lot ! Haha I haven't much time to edit it so. . let it be. And I would like to thank you for the nice reviews and all (although there's one that's not nice at all) haha. I find it cool for Natsuki, Chie and Nao to be friends so you can't do anything about it and I'm glad that all of you find it cool too (except for that one again who does not) haha. My first flamer haha ! I can't please anybody though, so I'll let that slide, but atleast have a name and face when you're flaming, don't hide in the name of a Guest.**

**Leave your thoughts my friends through reviews :) I'm fine with suggestions :))**

**Have a good day and Long Live Shiznat !**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yow people ! My deep apologies for this super duper late update T.T Forgive me :( So much school-related shits to do for a graduating student like me. The thesis and internship thingy is killing me so please do understand :) But now, I'm giving you the 3rd chapter ! :D Yay ! Hope you like it although I find it hard to write :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own my Mai Hime. I'm just borrowing the characters :D The title of this story is a song by SecondHand Serenade.**

**Happy reading folks !**

CHAPTER 3

"You heard it right.", said a husky voice beside Shizuru. "Mai is my sister.", Natsuki confirmed. "And no one should ever dare to question that.", she warned as she glares at her classmates. Everyone went silent, not wanting to ask more questions and make a Kuga Natsuki mad.

"He he he ..", Mai laughed nervously, scratching her head as she breaks the silence. "Natsuki, it's alright ..", she assured the raven-haired girl, although she knows that for Natsuki, it is never alright. Her sister is quite sensitive when it comes to family matters and Mai understands that well.

"Tss.", Natsuki just rolled her eyes and turn to face the window on her right. _I need to unwind. I need to get out of this room immediately. Better take my nap somewhere down there, _Natsuki thought as she scans the view outside the window.

"Don't even think about ditching Natsuki.", said Mai with that angry mother-like face of hers. Everyone's doing their own monkey business again, but a certain brunette's attention is still fixed on Mai and the new student.

"I am not !", Natsuki protested. "I know you too well, don't lie !", Mai scolded. Natsuki pouts and crosses her arms over her chest.

_Ara ~ she's cute !, _Shizuru thought as she's fighting the urge to pinch Natsuki's cheek.

"I'm not feeling well Mai and I just wanted to rest. That's all.", Natsuki said. _Of course that's not true haha ! I just said that so that Mai would let me go. Brilliant idea again Kuga ! Ha !_

"Uhm excuse me Tokiha~san and Kuga~san, but if Kuga~san is not feeling well, I can acompany her to the clinic", the kaichou offered.

"Sure !" / "No !", the two girls said in unison.

_Gaaad ! This kaichou will ruin my plan !, _Natsuki mentally growled.

"I am fine ! I don't need a company. Or Nao can come with me instead of you, right Nao ?", Natsuki said as she peeps to the direction of a certain red-head. "Don't wanna ..", Nao said non-chalantly without even looking to Natsuki. "Eh ? Chie ?", Natsuki asked Chie. "I don't want either.", Chie answered.

_Freakin' shit. This can't be happening !, _Natsuki thought.

"So that's it Natsuki. Kaichou~san will take you to the clinic later but that's if she has no appointments or works to do.", said Mai.

"Ara~ It is really fine Tokiha~san.", Shizuru beamed a smile. "Besides, I have nothing much to do after this.", she added.

"Arigato Kaichou~san. I have an errand for one of our teachers after our class so I can't come with Natsuki.", Mai smiled back.

Shizuru just nodded and Mai proceeded back to her seat. Natsuki sighed heavily and fixed again her gaze outside the window.

_Guesse I have to wait until the period is over until I come up with a plan to ditch this kaichou._

Soon enough, the bell rang indicating that the first subject is over. Midori entered the room carrying a bottle of water with her left hand and massaging her temples with her right.

"Okay class, you are now dismissed. The instructors for your next two subjects won't be around so you will have your free time until lunch break. Have a good day maggots.", Midori forced a weak smile to her students before leaving the room.

Shizuru turned towards Natsuki's seat and was surprised that the navy-haired girl was not there anymore.

"Ara ~ how did she managed to get out so quick?", Shizuru muttered to herself. Her eyes then searched for Mai, but the busty girl is now heading out of the room and seemed oblivious to the fact that her sister now was gone. _Ara ~ why do I even care if she will ditch the class or not ? _The kaichou shrugged the thoughts away and gathered her things to catch up with her friends who are now waiting for her outside the room.

Natsuki's escape plan worked out well. _Now I'm free. I can now breathe well. _Natsuki don't know why, but she feels like someone pulled the air out of her lungs while sitting beside that kaichou. _Maybe because she's breathe-takingly beautiful ? Wait, did I just say she's beautiful ? Yuck, eew. I'm sounding more like Chie now. Ugh._

The ice princess walks rather calmly around the campus, and of course, she's aware of the stares and whispers by her new schoolmates. Who wouldn't know of the delinquent child of Kazuki Kuga ? Natsuki doesn't even seem to care. She is used to these kind of people who have nothing to do but to gossip and spread rumors about how 'bad' she is.

"Kuga~san seems so cool !", said a girl walking behind her. She can even hear the girl giggles. Natsuki's lips formed a smirk at the comment but she just keeps walking. Of course, if she have bashers, she also have people who admires her.

"Yeah right. Whatever. I think she's a coward.", said a boy that Natsuki assumed as a jealous boyfriend of the girl who spoke moments ago. Natsuki abruptly stop walking.

_Dick head. _

She spun around to face the unlucky guy who's about to face his death. Emerald dagger eyes struck it's way towards the guy who's much taller than her. The girl beside the now terrified boy gasped as Natsuki grabbed the guy's collar and slammed him at some nearest lockers.

Natsuki's grip tighten on the guy's collar as she grits her teeth. "What did you just said ?!", Natsuki hissed on the guy's face. COWARD is the least favorite word of Natsuki. You can call her whatever you want, but don't ever, EVER call her a coward.

"I . . U-uh . .", Unlucky Boy stutters as he tries to avoid the deadly glare of Natsuki. "I am asking you a question moron. You better answer me before I introduce your face to my fist.", she demanded as she raise her left arm, her hands forming a fist, ready to erase Unlucky Boy's face.

Natsuki's vision is now turning dark. If she was an anime character, you can probably see black aura surrounding her. She knows that she's losing herself again but she just don't care. All she wanted to do is to beat the shit out of this guy.

"K-Kuga~san . . . Please . . . I'm sorry . . . I-it w-will never gonna happen again . . . P-promise . .", Unlucky Boy manage to say.

Natsuki narrows her eyes. She's so angry that she can't understand what Unlucky Boy is saying anymore. She can even hear her blood roaring in her ears. Natsuki swung her fist.

"Ara . . Kuga~san, don't.", said a girl in a honey-coated voice.

Natsuki's black aura left her. She paused, her fist was half-way to Unlucky Boy's lucky face. She turns towards the owner of the voice.

_Pfft. The prett- , the annoying kaichou. Tss. And oh, what a crowd._

Another crowd who are witnessing what a mess she is to the name of her father. _Like the fuck I care. _Her green gaze landed again to the kaichou.

Natsuki smirked evily. Shizuru smiled warmly. But Natsuki faced Unlucky Boy again. Once more, she raised her fist and swung it in a one swift move. BANG !

_Nothing hit me ? _Unlucky boy opened his tightly closed eyes to see Natsuki's punch landed on the locker behind him. He can tell that the force of the punch was so strong because it created a huge and deep dent on the locker door. Poor locker door.

"Run.", Natsuki whispered to Lucky Boy (Let's call him Lucky Boy from now on) who immediately runs for his life, leaving her wide-eyed girlfriend behind.

"All of you. Get lost.", Natsuki commanded everyone as she leans her head and hand on the locker for support. She's panting like she's been running forever. _Fuck. I forgot to take my fucking pills._

Everyone is still in shock to move. They just saw Kuga Natsuki almost erase the face of their schoolmate. If not for their beloved president, the incident would've been worst.

"I SAID GET LOST !", Natsuki practically yelled, causing everyone to scrambled on their feet to get out of the area.

Shizuru remained standing there. She don't know what happened to make her new classmate so mad but she knew something's definitely wrong with Natsuki.

She was on her way to the library when she saw a gathering crowd near the gym so she decided to check on what's happening. She's the president after all.

Shizuru find herself walking towards Natsuki. _Ara, she's breathing heavily. I remember earlier she said she's not feeling well. Maybe that's why?_

"Why are you still here. I remember saying something about getting lost.", Natsuki said with an emotionless voice. Almost emotionless.

"Don't get near me. I might hurt you.", she added, her back still facing the kaichou. She's afraid that if the kaichou gets anywhere near her, she might go berserk again.

Shizuru should've took that as a warning, but instead of being afraid, she took a couple steps forward until she was just inches from Natsuki's back.

_Is she insane ? Anyone when I'm at this state usually are fucking afraid. Even Nao . . Chie and Mai . . Ugh. Life is so fucked up._

Suddenly, she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. Her usual reflexes was to slap the hand away but at this moment, something's stopping her from doing so.

"Kuga~san . . ", Shizuru cooed. She can feel the girl tremble under her touch.

Natsuki finds herself calming down and slowly turns around to face the kaichou. Her green gaze looking straight towards Shizuru's red ones. "What do you want ?", she asked, keeping her cold personality on. A part of her is saying to just walk out and leave the kaichou there but a part of her is also saying to respect the girl.

"Ara~ It is my responsibility to know what's happening or what are the concerns of my fellow students Kuga~san. That's why I am here.", she smiled. She wants Natsuki to think that she's not an enemy. Most new students are really having a hard time coping up with a new school or environment, and she knows Natsuki is one of those.

_She's pretty. Her beauty is simple but pretty. Her eyes are green, so green that it's like I'm looking in a wild forest. But she doesn't smile. It will enhance her beauty if she do so., _Shizuru thought as she takes in the Ice Princess' features.

Natsuki noticed that the kaichou is doing some examining on her face, causing her to look away as a tinge of pink crawl it's way to Natsuki's cheek. _What the hell is she doing ? _"Uh . . Yeah right . . Student Council responsibility bullshit. Whatever.", she managed to respond. _And why the hell my cheeks are hot ?_

Sizuru giggled. She can't believe that Natsuki, who's causing a ruckuss moments ago, is now blushing like a cute child infront of her.

"What's so damn funny ?!", Natsuki asked as she raised her eyebrow. _Yeah. This girl is insane._

"Ara ara~ I just find Kuga~san rather cute.", Shizuru stated causing the tinge of pink in Natsuki's cheek to become deep shades of red.

"I . . I am not !", Natsuki practically yelled and pouted after. _Why am I talking to her anyways !_

"If you say so Kuga~san.", Shizuru giggled again, noticing the pout on Natsuki's face. She also noticed the girl's hand, the one Natsuki used to punch the locker door, is bleeding. "Ara, Kuga~san, your hand is bleeding."

"Eh ?", Natsuki lifted her hand to see her knuckles indeed are bleeding. "Oh shoot. I must've hit it hard.", She must've been very angry earlier to feel the pain.

"Come with me in my office, we have to apply first aid on your wounds to avoid infections.", Shizuru offered, then turns her back to Natsuki and started walking.

"Oi!" Natsuki called. "Why in your office ? I can just go to the clinic myself. I don't want to bother you.", she said.

Shizuru stop and turns to face Natsuki again. "Well, I guesse you don't want the school nurse to question you on where did you get that wound, right ?", Shizuru winks, so not her thing to do, but seeing Natsuki's cute facial expressions causes her to do so. She turns her back on Natsuki and made her way towards the Student Council's Office.

_Well, she do have a point. _"Hey ! Wait up !", and Natsuki jogged after the kaichou.

"I'm freaking starving ! Where the hell is Kuga ?!", Nao asked Chie. After Midori announced the dismissal of the class, Nao couldn't find Mai and Natsuki around. Well she knows Mai have to run an errand but Natsuki, _Hmmm .. She's probably sleeping somewhere. That fido ! Couldn't she make herself useful sometimes ?! Or maybe . . No. She brought her pills._

"How the hell do I know Nao ? I'm with you all this time. Come on, let's grab something to eat. Natsuki can handle herself and you don't have to worry about her all the time.", Chie said as she scans the area for any signage on where the cafeteria is. _Woah. Huge school._

"Like the hell I care about that fido ! B-but what if she ~"

"Stop thinking like that. She will do just fine.", Chie said sternly that she almost glare at Nao. Chie then realized how serious her face was and immediately put back her charming smile on. "Now let's hunt for food !", she winked to her redhead friend. _Did I just almost glare ? Gaad, I'm starting to act like Natsuki now. _

Nao rolled her eyes then sighed. "Fine. Whatever.", she said as she follows Chie in search for food.

Natsuki is now infront of a door that has a sign that reads 'STUDENT COUNCIL'S OFFICE'. _This is the very place I wanted to avoid since Midori announced our punishment, but I still ended up here. Why the hell did I follow this crazy kaichou anyways? Oh right. For the first aid. _Natsuki then tries to stretch her injured hand, but shut her eyes close after feeling a pang of pain for stretching it. _Stupid._

"You can now come in Kuga~san.", Shizuru's voice floated to Natsuki's ears. The kaichou is gesturing for her to come in. _Why the hell her eyes are red?_

Shizuru coughed, pulling Natsuki out on her daze. Natsuki blinked. _She caught me staring ! She would probably think I'm a freaking retarded. _

Shizuru giggled. "What ?", the Ice Princess grumbled. _Have I told you guys that she's crazy ? Well, she was freaking giggling for no reason !_

Shizuru shook her head slightly. _If you could just see how cute your facial expressions are Kuga~san. _The kaichou enters the room as Natsuki follows behind her.

The room was huge. To Natsuki's right, there are several tables with computers and files of papers on each that Natsuki assumed as the table for the officers of the council. To her left, there is a set of sofas and a center table that she assumes as the waiting area. Infront of her is another door that reads 'Office of the President'. _Woah. She has her own room? That's awesome._

"Uh, so where's your minions. This place is empty.", Natsuki said as she breaks the silence between them and sitted on the sofa.

"Ara~ They are probably taking their lunch Kuga~san.", Shizuru beamed at her and proceeded to unlock the door to her office.

"Uh, I'll just wait for you here.", Natsuki then make herself comfortable by resting her feet on the center table, her hands are across the back of her head.

_Typically badass. _Shizuru thought. "We must head inside Kuga~san, otherwise, Haruka might see you here.", the kaichou said.

"And so what ? Don't tell me that the president is afraid of her minion ?", Natsuki smirked, earning another sexy point for Shizuru.

"Ara, no. I'm assuming Haruka~san has already heard about Kuga~san's ruckuss earlier, so I'm guessing that Kuga~san don't want some more punishment aside from the punishment I'm about to give her for being late?", _Ara? Am I hiding her?_

_Is she hiding me ?, _Natsuki raised her eyebrows and shrugs. She stood and made her way inside Shizuru's office while the kaichou follows her.

They stood there awkwardly for a few seconds until Shizuru gestured Natsuki to sit down on one of the two chairs infront of Shizuru's desk.

Shizuru walks toward a cabinet and brings out a white first-aid kit. She opens the box to see if the things she will be needing is available. After checking the contents, Shizuru seated infront of Natsuki who is sitting like a boss.

"May I see your hand ?", she asked.

Natsuki hesitantly reach her hands out which is now covered with dried blood. Her knuckles are badly swollen that she can't barely move it. _Damn._

Shizuru took Natsuki's hand and examined the wound. She placed Natsuki's hand on her lap for a while to reach for the alcohol and cotton in the first-aid kit. The action made Natsuki blush so deeply.

_What is she doing ?! _Natsuki's kinda panicking seeing her hands on Shizuru's lap. Shizuru's wearing a skirt, not a really short one but Natsuki's hand can still touch Shizuru's bare skin. _Calm down Kuga. Calm down. _Natsuki is not having a malicous thought about it, it just felt weird. It's like something is swirling on her tummy that she can't pin point what.

Shizuru poured some alcohol on the cotton ball. She took Natsuki's hand again and dabbed the cotton to it. Natsuki flinched, but immediately put her poker face on so that it will look like the pain is nothing to her.

Shizuru cleaned the dried blood with alcohol. After she was sure that the wound is thoroughly cleaned, she applied an antiseptic solution.

"Hey hey hey, what is that ?", Natsuki asked pointing with her other hand at the weird dark liquid that tinted the cotton that Shizuru is putting on her wounds.

"Ara, this is Povidone Iodine Kuga~san. It will help your wound to dry up quickly.", Shizuru said as she continues her work. She then wrapped a bandage around Natsuki's hand to avoid infection.

"It should be fine now that it's properly treated.", Shizuru smiled. She wonders what time is it. _Is lunch over ? _She would rather stay there and watch Kuga's weird but cute facial expressions than to be elsewhere.

"Uh . . T-tha ~~", Natsuki was about to mutter a silent thank you (which is against her will for it is not her thing) when the door burst open.

A raging Haruka Suzushiro stormed inside the kaichou's room.

"Ara ~", Shizuru mutters as she composed herself calmly as ever. _This must be important ne ? People usually knock before entering my room. "_What seems the matter Suzushiro~san ?", she asked, smiling at the blonde.

Haruka ignored Shizuru and walks closely towards Natsuki then glared at the Ice Princess. The blonde crosses her arms over her chest, causing her busty boobs to squeaze out.

Natsuki, whose face is leveled with Haruka's breast, instantly looks away as a blush crept it's way on her cheeks. _Gadammit ! Why is her boobs that big ?!_

"Why are you looking away Kuga~san ? Feeling guilty now ne ?", Haruka said as she raise her eyebrows.

Natsuki snapped her head back to face Haruka's . . face of course. "Guilty with what ?!", she growled. _Your boobs were fuckin' inches from my face. What do you expect me to do ? Stare ? Idiot !_

"Don't act like you're innocent. I know what mess you did out there.", Haruka said.

_Uh-oh. _Natsuki gaze at Shizuru for help but Shizuru was already staring at her. Caught in the act, Shizuru instantly clears he throat and spoke. "Ara~ What do you mean Suzushiro~chan ?", she asked, although she already knew what it is.

"This brat was involved in a fight earlier. I bumped at Shino Yakana. He was panting and that terrified look on his face was undescribable, telling it was Kuga's fault.", Haruka stated.

"And you came hunting me down without knowing my side. What a biased officer.", Natsuki stood, face to face with the Executive Director. She's pissed again. Why is that it's always her fault even though it's not ?

"Watch your words newbie. Remember where you are standing at this moment.", Haruka glared. She's really into disciplining students and this delinquent girl infront of her is making it hard.

Natsuki glared back, and the two are sending laser beams to each other.

The kaichou stood and cleared her throat. She wants the two ladies to aknowledge her presence inside the room. HER room to be specific.

"Suzushiro~san, I've already heard about the incident earlier and I have already gave Kuga~san the rightful punishment for her behavior.", Shizuru then turned to the smug-looking Natsuki. "Kuga~san, you are now dismiss here. Try to be more friendly among your schoolmates next time.", She smiled to the raven-haired girl. _I can't believe that I'm lying. I haven't even gave her disciplinary actions. Ara ~_

Natsuki smirked at Haruka and leaves the room.

"What is that Fujino ?! You're just letting her go like that ?", said the fuming Haruka.

"Ara, yes and why not ? I already gave her the punishment. Is Suzushiro~san questioning my decisions ?", she asked as she sits elegantly on her presidential seat.

"Uh, no but .. You know .. She's Kuga Natsuki. For all I know, she won't do any good here at our Academy. I'm just concern with our fellow students.", the blonde explained.

"Give her a chance to prove herself. I don't want you to judge her base on rumors. Am I making myself clear Suzushiro~san ?", the kaichou said.

"Hai. But I'll be watching her, Miss President. I'll be watching. I'll be taking my leave for now, excuse me.", Haruka heads out of the room and closes the door.

Shizuru let out a deep sigh.

Somewhere near the gym, a girl was about to put her things inside her locker when she noticed that it was damaged.

"I wonder who's idiot was so stupid enough to put a dent on my locker. Whoever that idiot is, he's dead.", said the girl with a teal-colored hair and an evilish look on her face.

-END OF CHAPTER 3-

**I know that you know who's that person on the last part :D Yay xD I admit this chapter is a shitty one xD I'm having writer's block while writing this ! Haha.**

**Leave me your thoughts my friends :)**

**\- ackire**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hi fellas! It's been a while. Yes, I know, and I'm sorry for taking up too much time to update :( I'm having a severe case of writer's block. Haha. But now, I present to you, the Chapter 4! *throws confettis* :D Yay. I hope you all enjoy this although I didn't enjoy writing this chapter at all. I promise to upload Chapter 5 as soon as possible, probably within this week because I'm really not satisfied with Chapter 4.**

**I hope my followers are still alive. Haha~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime. How I wish I do. Hahaha :D**

**Happy reading folks! **

CHAPTER 4

Natsuki had just finished a good shower. After a long tiresome day, she can finally rest and be with her fluffy bed again. After her encounter with Lucky Boy, the president and the busty executive director earlier this day, Natsuki decided to ditch the school premisses to avoid further headaches and err, fist aches.

After drying her hair with a towel and a hair blower (which Mai gave to her last winter but she can't seem to use it properly), Natsuki pulled the chair under her bedside table and took a sit. She opened one of the table's drawer and took the first aid kit. She needed to clean the wound she got earlier this day to avoid infection, as what the annoying kaichou had adviced. After cleaning and putting some antiseptic solutions, Natsuki proceeded with the bandage and struggled to wrapped it just like what Shizuru did.

But why does she bother anyway ? It's not like it's her first time to endure a wound. She suffered worst than that. She, herself was nearly killed several times before. So the ice beauty decided to put the medicines away. She needed to get the ultimate beauty rest she needed tonight.

Natsuki jumped on her bed and lay down on her back. Just when she was about to get comfortable with the soft mattress, the doorbell rang.

_Aggh !, _Natsuki mentally growled. She was planning to sleep early but this unexpected visitor was ruining her beauty rest.

_For gaddamn sake ! Who could that be ? It's fucking 10pm !, _she asked herself. Surely it wasn't Nao. The little demon was probably snoring at this moment. It wasn't Chie either because Chie is watching David Blane's show on primetime tonight, Natsuki was sure of it.

_Don't tell me it's .. Holy fuck._

Natsuki peeped outside the window, trying to magically zoom in her eyes and see if she can recognize the anonymous visitor from such unexplainable angle. But no luck, her eyes are no binoculars.

Natsuki reached out for her dagger hidden under her bed's mattress. She turned off all the lights until it was completely dark. She sneakily made her way downstairs, gripping the knife with her hand.

_If ever it's one of Tokyo Assassins' dog, I will definitely cut his throat wide open infront of my doorway._

Natsuki placed her ears behind the door and tried to hear any sounds or movements outside. There was a tapping of foot on the floor. An impatient tapping of foot on the floor.

"Crap Natsuki ! Just open the door !", a very much familiar voice demanded.

Natsuki quickly opened the door, hiding the knife behind her back. "Mai ?", Natsuki rubbed her eyes and focuses her vision on the busty girl infront of her. _Phew._

"Uh, I feel like sleeping with you tonight. Is it okay ?", Mai asked. It's not like she's afraid of sleeping alone. She's been used to it ever since she started studying at Fuuka High and live in the school's dorm. She just missed her sister so much that she came all the way here just to sleep with Natsuki. The busty girl kinda felt bad on not accompanying her sister earlier on her first day at the academy.

"So ? Are you letting me in or what ?", Mai crosses her arms. "Oh. Right ~ Just wait a sec.", Natsuki closes the front door again and sprinted into her room upstairs , quickly hiding the knife she was holding a while ago then runs back to the main door to let Mai in.

"Come in.", Natsuki gave way so that her sister can enter the house. She took the bag Mai was carrying and led the busty girl to her room.

"Nice choice of place Natsuki.", Mai smiled at the ice princess as she slumped her self on Natsuki's cozy bed, scanning the place with her amethyst orbs.

"You know it wasn't me. It's their choice.", Natsuki sat beside Mai. There was a deafening silence and a gloomy feeling that lasted for a couple of seconds until Natsuki spoke. "So how'd you know I was behind that door ?", she asked, trying to change the topic.

"I saw your lights were still on earlier so I thought you were still awake, then you immediately turned it off when you heard the doorbell rang. I've heard your heavy breathing behind the door. Seriously Natsuki, when will you stop thinking that everyone is your enemy ?", Mai crosses her arms over her chest. This action already became her habit when she's scolding her sister.

"I'm just being careful. You know, I just moved here, so I can never be sure of the people around.",

_I can never be sure if some T.A's member was sent after me to chop my head off. This place is their gaddamn territory. _

Of course Natsuki didn't said that out loud. It is better for Mai not to know about her gang war business to keep her safe.

Mai yawns, pulling Natsuki out of her thoughts.

"I think we should rest for now. We have school tomorrow right ? I know you don't want to stay at the guest room so you can take the bed, I'll be fine on the floor.", Natsuki stood up but Mai grabbed her arm.

"I do believe that this bed of yours is too huge for one person. We can both sleep here Natsuki.", Mai smiled at her. Natsuki eyed her suspiciously. "What's with you tonight Mai ? First, you came all the way here, knocking on my door in your pajamas. Then you want me to sleep with you on the same bed. You know I don't . .", She looked down. Is she already being rude to her sister ?

"Ugh. Fine ! Alright. Alright, you win.", Natsuki proceeded to lay down beside Mai, her back facing the busty girl. She made sure to keep a safe distance between her and her sister. Talk about physical contact issues.

A few moments after they settled themselves on the bed, Natsuki felt a hand touching her back, or somewhat between scratching or caressing it ? At first she tensed, not really used to physical contact. But later on she relaxed as she remembers the good old times when Mai used to do this when they were just kids, especially when Natsuki's having nightmares at night.

Her eyes are getting heavy. "Say Mai ..", she said softly, closing her eyes. "Hmmm ?", her sistder hummed. "I've missed this . .", Natsuki said, almost aa whisper.

"Me too Natsuki. Me too."

Natsuki did not respond. The ice princess is now wondering off to dreamland.

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

"Fujino~sama, w-we, t-the Art Club, would like t-to ask permission if we can use the S-School Gallery for a brief tour of our n-new memebers of our c-club. T-that's if w-we could gather new m-members later at the Club Signing Up activities to be h-held later . .", the nervous girl bowed her head down to the kaichou.

Shizuru chuckled in amusement, causing the girl infront of her table to look up, beads of sweat trickled down her forehead.

"U-uhm, is something funny Fujino~sama ?", the girl asked.

"Ara ~ nothing. I'm just wondering why you are seem so nervous.", Shizuru smiled warmly, causing the girl's heart to melt.

"B-because I'm infront of the president Fujino~sama", the girl fidgeted.

"There's no reason to be nervous Tsubomi~chan. Anyways, may you hand me the approval sheet ?"

The girl handed her the paper and Shizuru signed it immediately. "Arigato Fujino~sama!", the girl bowed once more then opened the door to leave.

Shizuru let out a sigh. That was the 17th approval sheet she signed this early in the morning and the clubs should've been done with those kinds of stuffs yesterday. Based on her observation, the students are still procrastinating with last minute preparations. Yes, today is the Club Signing Up Day, where the students are given the chance to join any club or society base on their interests.

As for Shizuru, she isn't a member of any club. There's already a lot of works to do in the Student Council and she can't afford to have the leisure on her personal interests for now. Being a leader is her passion after all. Her concerns are focused on the student body, on other people, people that look up on her as if she was some kind of a godess who can do impossible wonders. But the best thing about having the authority is the respect the students are giving her. Serving others makes Shizuru happy after all.

There was a faint knock on her door that pulled the president from spacing out.

"Come in.", Shizuru called out. The door swung open and revealed a chocolate-haired girl in spectacles.

"President Fujino, excuse me for disturbing you but we need you now to proceed to the Activity Center. Your opening remarks will be highly appreciated before the main activity starts.", the girl reported.

"Ara~ I almost forgot. Thank you Yukino~san for reminding me. Tell Reito and Haruka that I'm on my way."

Ms. Spectacles nodded and left.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Shizuru had finished giving her speech. She was standing at the corner of the stage together with her officers and are waiting for the directress at the podium to finish her welcoming address. Her crimson orbs are drifting every now and then among the sea of students standing below the stage. She don't know why, but she thinks she was looking for something. Then a charcoaled-hair girl caught her eye. Chie was pretty tall so Shizuru can see her pretty clearly at this distance. Chie also noticed her and was waving her hands frantically in the air until the redhead beside Chie elbowed her. _Ara~ _Shizuru gave Chie a smile and turned her gaze to the midnight-haired beauty beside Yuuki. There she was, standing in the midst of the crowd, her cold beauty seemed to stand out and she's looking as bored as always. Seems like it's not a 'something' Shizuru Fujino was looking for. The kaichou cannot help herself but to stare forever until Haruka coughed on purpose to pull her out of her trance. _Ara~ The program is finished? _Shizuru glanced at the empty podium then to Haruka.

"If you are wondering if we are done here, well Bubuzuke, yes we are ! Now get your ass down there. We have to check the area if everything is doing well." Haruka informed her then walked out of the stage through the backstage door.

Shizuru glanced again to the direction of a certain ice princess but the ice beauty was already nowhere in sight.

-o-o-o-o-

"Haven't you heard what the kaichou had said in her speech earlier Nao ? We are required to join atleast one club ! So, what club shall we join in ?"

Nao was looking at the ever-so-cheerful Chie wierdly. _She is really excited about this club-signing thingy ne? _Nao was not really interested about any school-related activities before, but because she told herself that she'll try to enjoy school this year, she thinks that joining the track and field wouldn't be so bad. Yes, Yuuki Nao thinks it is better to join running than do those embarassing things like acting, singing, or dancing. Nao feels like she wanted to puke after imagining herself doing those stuffs. _So gay. _Chie is likely the one who will do those stupid things. "How about you ? What are your plans ?", she throws the question back to Chie.

"Well, I kinda like to join the school band.", her friend shrugs.

_Just what I thought. _Nao nodded in approval. She can't blame her friend for having the talents. Chie was blessed with a good voice and is pretty good in strumming the guitar.

"How about you fido ?", she turns to the direction of a certain raven-haired who is leaning her back on the nearby tree, rocking her head slightly, following the rythm of the music blaring through her earphones. Natsuki seemed to be absorbed in her own world again, staring blankly at nowhere.

"Hey !", Nao shouted. Natsuki pulled her earphones off. "What ?", she said, obviously annoyed.

"Are you even paying attention ? We are talking about what club are we joining into. How about you ?", Nao asked.

"I'm not interested.", Natsuki shifted her gaze on the booths not so far away from where they are standing.

"As expected with you.", Nao said.

"Well, how about signing up for that, Natsuki ?", Chie said, pointing at a booth with students playing at a dotted ball and wearing soccer jerseys.

Nao had seen a glint of interest shining in Natsuki's eyes. But it lasted for just a few seconds and the dull emerald took again it's place. _Oh come on ! You know you love soccer fido !, _Nao mentally cursed.

If there is something Natsuki excels in, that is soccer. The ice princess was the MVP of the soccer team of their former school, the Garderobe High. But now that the person she idolizes and taught her how to play the sport is now gone, it seems like the passion left her too.

Nao was about to say some words of encouragement but wasn't able to do so because that tall guy in their class with the million dollar smile came popping out of nowhere.

"Woah woah woah ! Look who we have here !", he exclaimed, like he's a kid excited to open his Christmas present. Natsuki, Nao and Chie sent each other curious glances.

"And woah woah woah too ! Who the hell are you ?", Nao stepped in, raising an eyebrow.

The guy raised his both hands in surrender. "Chill. I don't came here for trouble. I just want to meet Kuga Natsuki myself. I'm Kanzaki Reito, soccer team's Captain Ball for Men's Division.", Reito offered a hand.

_Kanzaki Reito ne ? _Surely this guy is making a name in the league of soccer. Nao and the gang knows the name but haven't met him in person. But she wonders why the guy came upon them so suddenly. Then she remembers it's Club-Signing Up Day. No doubt the guy came to persuade Natsuki to join their team.

Reito offered his hand to Natsuki but the ice princess just stare at it and raise an eyebrow. "Get straight to your point. What do you want from me ?", she smugly asked.

The charming guy put his hand in his pocket, the one he offered to Natsuki and coughed to clear his throat. "Uhm .. Well .. ", he turned around and face the booth Chie was pointing to Natsuki moments ago. "Yow Coach ! Over here !", he yelled, waving his arms in the air.

A tall guy with eyeglasses walks rather calmly towards where they are standing, soccer players trailing behind his back. Few seconds after and the three girls are overwhelmed with soccer players.

"Kuga Natsuki. The pride of Garderobe High.", the coach smiled as he spoke. This time, Nao recognized the man as Ishigami. She have seen this guy a couple of times on TV, during soccer games interviews.

"How do you like on joining our team ?", Ishigami proudly spreads his arms, gesturing to his team. His members nodded approvingly except for a girl who rolled her eyes beside Ishigami. "Fuuka Academy's Soccer Team will be honored if you join us.", the sensei said.

Nao can feel that Natsuki is fighting the urge to say yes but she knows her friend too well. Natsuki Kuga's pride will always be sailing high.

After a moment of considering the offer, the ice princess spoke."Uh, thanks, but I don't want to play soccer anymore."

Ishigami raised an eyebrow. Usually, when he's offering a student a slot on his team, the student would be crying in tears of joy. Who wouldn't be? Being in the soccer team will be your ticket to fame and a chance (if you're very very lucky enough) to be picked by the National Team of Japan. This one is different. But he needs Kuga to be in his team. He can't afford not to have an athlete with a great talent.

The teal-haired girl who have a huge scowl on her face beside Ishigami broke the silence.

"Well, I think she's not really good enough just like what everybody thinks of her.", she folded her arms across her chest.

Ishigami's eyes turned towards Tomoe Marguerite. Another athlete with a great talent. Tomoe was Kuga's biggest rival on the female MVP spot back when Kuga was still playing on Garderobe's team. But now that Kuga is in their academy, Marguerite will be trying her very best to remain as Fuuka Academy's number one in Women's Division.

"Be nice Marguerite. We need someone like her in our team and your rants are not helping.", Ishigami whispered, trying his best to hide his irritation on Tomoe's comment.

Tomoe huffed, obviously not happy about the attention her beloved coach is giving this Kuga girl.

"How about we play a one friendly match to prove Kuga's skills ?", Tomoe said. Ishigami shot her a curious glance. "I mean, joining the team requires a try out right ?", she pointed out.

"And who said that I'm joining ? I'm not even interested.", ice princess said boredly.

_Oh come on Kuga ! Kick this bitch's ass ! Show her what you've got !,_ Nao is mentally shaking Natsuki's shoulders. She really wants Natsuki to join the team but it looks like Natsuki is playing hard-to-get.

"Oh .. ", Tomoe smirked. "What a pussy."

Natsuki instantly shot her a glare. "Pardon ?", she said.

Uh-oh. Nao knew where this will be going and quickly took a step forward. "Uh Natsuki, not here.", she said quietly.

Natsuki let out a heavy sigh but her face seemed to relax a bit. Nao is right, now isn't the right place and time to break Tomoe's bitchy face.

"I just don't want to waste my time. Yah know, my time is precious. But, fine. If you insist. You can have some of my precious time Ms. Marguerite.", Natsuki smirked, causing the girls nearby to giggle because they find it so sexy. Natsuki then grabbed the soccer ball on one of the player who was holding it and proceeded on walking towards the nearby field. The people cheered, quite excited at the fact that Natsuki Kuga will be having a match with their very own Tomoe Magrguerite.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Shizuru was wondering where are most of the students have gone. The activity area is quite desserted and only a few students are roaming around the booths.

"Ara~ Where are they?", Shizuru asked no one in particular. Haruka is beside her but she also doesn't know the answer to the kaichou's question. If Shizuru will do a head count, there are about less than 20 students in the area. That is so unusual for an academy who has thousands of students enrolled in it.

"I don't know. We have a lot of attendees earlier on the opening ceremony.", Haruka's eyes furrowed as she approached one of the booths. "Hey. Do you know where the students have gone ? The place is nearly empty.", she asked.

The girl wearing an apron and some kind of a chef's cap nodded. "The soccer team. Coach Ishigami wants the new girl Kuga~san to sign up for his team so Tomoe challenged Natsuki~san in a match. Everyone's excited so I think the students are in the soccer field, watching their game." the girl explained. Shizuru muttered a silent '_Oh'._ _Miss Delinquent playing soccer ? Sounds interesting. _"Would you like some cookies ladies ?", the girl offered them a tray of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies. The smell instantly made Shizuru hungry.

"No thanks. We're in a hurry. Let's go Fujino.", Haruka said.

_Oh come on Haruka. The cookies smell so good., _Shizuru almost pouted but of course she won't allow anyone to see that.

"Shizuru.", Haruka called silently beside her as they make their way to the soccer field with Ms. Spectacles trailing behind them.

"Hmm?"

"Any update about the case?", Haruka asked.

Surely being the president of the whole student body of a huge academy and being one of the youngest investigators of the Japan National Investigatory Team at the same time aren't easy for Shizuru. Yes, Haruka Suzushiro and Shizuru Fujino aren't just mere students. They are also hired as secret agents of the JNIT at a very young age. They were under the observation of the team since their early years in highschool and got officialy hired last year because of their great leadership and excellence in academics.

Of course they can't tell anybody about this secret-agent-thingy except for their parents. Not even to their other best pal, Aoi. At first Hiroshi Fujino, Shizuru's father, was against this. Who's father would want their daughter to be in the line of danger all the time? But because this is what his beloved daughter wants, the elder Fujino can't argue anymore.

"There are lesser gang activities this past few weeks that's why I'm having difficulties on writing my report.", the kaichou sighed. Based on her investigation, the last gang war happened two months ago. The war was between Tokyo Assassins and Black Fangs.

The assigned case to the young agents is to investigate who's the leader of that two notorious gangs and of course, help the JNIT to capture the leaders and the members. They are probably the one who's behind the theft and some of the merciless killings within the streets of Japan. The gangs are not just mere street gangs but acts as mafias or sindicates. As to why they are doing this crimes, that is what Shizuru wants to find out.

"But I found out recently that the wolves are stirring uncomfortably this past few weeks.", Shizuru stated. Black Fangs' members are called wolves. _Maybe because their founder was an avid fan of Jacob of Twilight? _The idea was funny and so gay.

"Uncomfortably ? Why ?', Haruka curiously asked.

"I've heard that their Alpha has moved here in Fuuka. They are trying their very best to behave well accordingly to the likes of their Lord.", Shizuru explained.

"I see. We should be more careful and aware too Shizuru. Especially now that this so-called Alpha is around." Haruka reminded.

Shizuru nodded and looks around cautiously, making sure that no one was around to hear their conversation.

The serious talk was cut off by the loud cheers of students in the soccer field.

"KYAAAA ~ GO KUGA~SAN !", screams a girl.

"SHUT UP ! TOMOE IS MUCH BETTER ! GO TOMOE !", screams another.

Shizuru raised an eyebrow upon hearing the names. They are now entering the soccer field and being the president made it easier for them to penetrate the thick crowd.

On one side of the field is Tomoe's team, getting ready on a defense stance because Natsuki Kuga has the ball under her feet. Tomoe seemed to notice the kaichou's arrival and manage to give the lady a wink. Shizuru mentally cringed but still offer Tomoe a weak smile. _When will she stop showing off? Maybe never. And I bet she's loving the crowd. _Shizuru knows the teal-haired girl too well.

Kuga Natsuki started to charge by kicking the ball towards Tomoe's goal. She passed the ball to her team mate and run forward so that she can recieve it again later. She positioned her self to the spot not so far away from the goal keeper and waited for her team mates to get the ball to her direction.

Her team mate was nearly approaching. Natsuki recieved the ball again and played it with her feet. The goalkeeper is waiting for her. _Just one more point and we will win this stupid game. _Natsuki was about to strike but Tomoe blocked her way.

"Where do you think you are going Kuga?", Tomoe smirked as she blocks Natsuki. "Do you really think you can score that goal? Do you really think you can win this game? You are in my turf, you're just a goddamn intruder here.", Tomoe smirked. "You won't get away from me."

Natsuki yawned. A habit she usually does when she finds the person she's talking to is boring. "Well, are you done? Cause you better catch me if you can.", Natsuki side stepped and run towards the goal, playing the soccer ball with her feet.

Tomoe tries to run after her but Natsuki was just too quick. All that Tomoe could do is to watch Natsuki's back, running away from her, ready to strike the goal.

People watched in awe as the ice princess throw her body up in the air and do a shearing movement with her legs. She's doing the Scissor Kick. The technique that brought most of the victory of Garderobe High in the league of soccer.

"Nooooo !", the teal-haired girl shouted. Too late.

BAM ! The ball went inside the netted-cage effortlessly. The goal keeper didn't even notice that the ball was already inside. She was too stunned to move after seeing Natsuki's Scissor Kick right infront of her. _Woah. That was so cool. And awesome._

The crowd cheered. Ishigami approached the exhausted Natsuki in the center of the field. "Bravo Kuga.", he was beaming in pride. Probably because he can now see the future of Fuuka Soccer Team now that Natsuki Kuga is in it.

"Congratulations. You are one of us now.", Ishigami offered a hand, but Natsuki refuse to do the handshake. She was still catching her breathe. Her legs are aching and her body feels like she was beaten by a very large baseball bat a hundred times. Maybe it's because she haven't played soccer for two months and this try out match was really unexpected that she didn't even manage to do a warm up exercise. Plus, playing soccer in your skinny jeans doesn't help either. Natsuki mentally noted not to do it again.

She tried to straighten up herself. She don't want anybody to see that she's tired or weak or whatever. "Easy game.", she smirked at Tomoe who's nose is flaring with anger.

"I just took it easy for you.", Tomoe responded rather loudly for the people to hear. Being defeated in your home court by a new recruit is quite embarassing though. "I'll see you around Kuga. Next time I'm not taking it easy for you anymore.", she smiled. A very creepy smile that reminded Natsuki of the villain Joker. "And you," Tomoe faced her goal-keeper. "Come with me. We have some business to discuss." And with that, Tomoe march her way out, knocking every students that happens to be in her way.

Natsuki saw fear in the goal-keeper's eyes. Whatever that business Tomoe said, it doesn't sound so good.

"So, that is why the Activity Center was nearly empty. You have gathered quite a lot of students her Mr. Ishigami.", Haruka had stepped in as she narrows her amethyst orbs to the professor.

Natsuki didn't even notice that the student council was here. Haruka was the one who spoke but Natsuki's eyes landed on the incredibly sexy president beside Haruka, who is already looking at her before she do. _Wait. Whut? Did I just think that she's sexy? _Natsuki mentally slapped her face. She's oblivious to the fact that she's making wierd facial expressions that causes Shizuru to chuckle. Natsuki raised an eyebrow as if she was asking '_What?'._

"It is not my fault that a huge crowd has gathered here to watch Kuga Natsuki, the soccer league's greatest student athlete, playing in our very own field Ms. Executive Director.", Ishigami boastfuly said as he pats Natsuki's shoulder.

Haruka's gaze landed on the ice princess. _This delinquent is the soccer league's greatest student athlete? Gaaa. Whatever. Soccer players and their very huge ego. _"Whatever coach.", Haruka rolled her eyes. "Okay, listen students! Those who are interested on signing up for other clubs, proceed to the Activity Center now! I repeat, proceed to the Activity Center NOW!", she shouted through the megaphone.

_Ara~ Since when did she got that megaphone?, _Shizuru thought.

"Kuga~san, if you have free time, just come to my office whenever you want, to sign the contract.", Ishigami smiled to Natsuki. "I'll be heading to the booth now." he politely bowed to the ladies and left.

"Let's head back to the activity area Ms. President. We still have a lot of things to attend to. Yukino, kindly prepare the checklist I asked you earlier.", Haruka said to the ever-so-silent Ms. Spectacles who immediately scanned her clipboard for the paper that Haruka needed.

"I'll just meet you there Suzushiro~chan. I'll be there in a minute.", Shizuru said, causing the ready-to-leave Haruka to face her again. "Why? Is there a problem?", the blonde asked. Shizuru already knew that Haruka will question her, but she really wants to have a little chitchat with Natsuki and want's to check Natsuki's injury first. Or rather, she really wants to check out on a panting, sweaty and wet Natsuki first. _Ara. How inappropriate my thoughts are. But I can't deny the fact that Natsuki indeed looks so irresistable in her current state. Oh my. Snap out of it Fujino._

"Hey.", Haruka snapped her fingers infront of the president.

"Ara. I need to talk to someone.", Shizuru said.

Haruka eyed Shizuru curiously, then she looks at Natsuki, who's still clutching her knees, then back to Shizuru again. _Something's going on in here._

"Fine. Come, Yukino.", Haruka started walking towards the exit of the field. Yukino bowed to the president first before following her executive director.

There was a moment of silence between the two. Shizuru really didn't know where to start. She just wants to hear Natsuki's husky voice again. Natsuki had some kind of effect on her that she was still figuring out what.

"Is Kuga~san alright?", She blurted out, causing the ice princess to look up on her.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Why are you still here? Your minions has left.", _And why do you have to be so pretty? And what the fuck am I thinking? Where the hell is Nao and Chie?, _Natsuki cursed between her breathing. She wiped the bead of sweat trickling down her forehead with the back of her hand.

"Kuga~san seem so tired. Here.", Shizuru offered her hankie so that Natsuki could wipe her sweat properly.

"Uh. Thanks.", Natsuki didn't know what to say. She's not really good in doing conversations with other people except for Mai, Chie and Nao of course. Well, she just met Shizuru yesterday, and here she is, acting like they know each other for too long. She's nervous. She was never nervous before. She was the one making people nervous before. _Who wouldn't be nervous if the goddamn sexy and gorgeous president of Fuuka Academy came up on you? I am very much aware of the pairs of eyes that's watching us. I don't want to be killed by a mob of fangirls. HER fangirls to be specific._

"So what do you want?", Natsuki asked rather rudely. Trying her best to shoo the nervousness away.

"Ara, I'm do not want anything. I just want to check how's Kuga~san's injury from yesterday.", Shizuru glanced over Natsuki's injured hand. She noticed that Natsuki haven't dressed the wound. _Haven't I told you that you should bandaged it to avoid infections? _Shizuru didn't expect Natsuki to take her advice after all. The midnight-haired beauty seems to be the hard-headed type.

"It's fine. It will just heal eventually.", Natsuki tried to stretch her hand. _Ouch! _And regretted doing it. "So, tell me what the Student Council are doing in the soccer field?", Natsuki asked.

Shizuru smiled, glad that Natsuki is actually making a conversation with her. "Haruka and I was about to check the booths and was surprised that the place was quite desserted, wondering where the students have gone. A girl said this is where the students have been. Kuga~san have met Haruka right? She loves doing her job in the student council, so that's why we went here to check the commotion." Shizuru explained. She just hoped Natsuki wouldn't find her so boring. She really wants to be friends with this cold girl.

"Oh. I see. Sorry, I didn't mean to uh, you know, gather so much people in here.", _Why am I apologizing anyways? It's not my fault that I'm so cool. Ha!_

"I didn't know that you are 'the soccer league's greatest sudent athlete' just like what Ishigami~sensei had said.", Shizuru said, mimicking Ishigami's voice.

Natsuki chuckled at Shizuru's imitation of Ishigami. She finds it funny because the voice doesn't suites Shizuru's Kyoto accent at all.

"Ara. Kuga~san is laughing at me.", Shizuru was amused that Natsuki is laughing. It was her first time to see her laugh and she really looks good when she's not frowning.

"Because you sounded pathetic.", Natsuki said in between her fits. "By the way, enough with the formality. Just call me Natsuki.", the ice princess smiled.

**-END OF CHAPTER 4-**

**Seems like Shizuru is starting to melt the ice princess' heart :) Hope there are few errors in here. I'm still looking for someone to Beta-Ed this story. The next chapter will be a bit dark and deep. Now, should I continue with the next chapter or what? Who wants Chapter 5? Review Review Review !**

**All Hail ShizNat !**

**-Ackire**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: What's up people ! I tried finishing Chapter 5 as soon as I can. I remember saying it's going to be a bit dark, and yes it is! But just a bit :D Calm your tits down people!**

**Now for the clarifications, the mentioned 'wolves' are not really werewolves. Black Fangs just call their members 'wolves' because .. their founder just find it cool. He/she wanted to have a wolf-inspired gang, maybe that's why. Plus, they call their leader 'The Alpha', which in a real wolf's life is a term for the strongest, the bravest and the fearless wolf among the pack. So if you're getting what I'm trying to say, well, that's good. Haha! The characters are normal people with no superpowers or shape-shifting abilities or whatsoever.**

**And please bear with me if my sentences are sometimes grammatically wrong. I tried my best on writing this with no errors but if you find one, my apologies, English isn't my mother tongue.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime, I just borrowed the characters. Not even the title of this story. The title is a song by Secondhand Serenade.**

**Now, enjoy reading people!**

CHAPTER 5

"Nat-su-ki.", Shizuru pronounced the name slowly. It rolled perfectly on her tongue.

A tinge of pink crawl it's way to Natsuki's adorable cheeks. She had never heard someone say her name so endearingly before. And watching Shizuru's mouth moved in slow motion, saying her name made Natsuki to gulp hard. Trying to shoo the weird feeling that's in her chest, she coughed to clear her dry throat. "A-and you are?" _Did I just stutter? _"What I mean is .. It's not like I want to know your name at all. I just feel like you know .. That uh, I should know it, because.. you know .. uhm, you're the kaichou.", _What the fuck Kuga. You are definitely talking nonsense. Great._

Shizuru was amused by Natsuki's inability to speak properly. She's wondering if this is really the ice princess that everybody fears. Surely, Shizuru had seen Natsuki in her demon mode and she assumed that most people did too. But she's curious if a lot of people could get to see this adorable side of hers. "Ara, I haven't introduced myself properly yet since yesterday. Kannin-na, my name is Shizuru. Shizuru Fujino.", she offered her hand to Natsuki.

Natsuki took the hand and did the handshake, and she never do handshakes. The moment her fingers touched Shizuru's hand, a faint volt of electricity crawled it's way throughout her body. It felt weird. _This girl is weird. _She's starting to think that superpowers might be real considering this girl in front of her was producing some electric shocks through her hand. _She must be Electra._

Realizing that she was shaking Shizuru's hand a little bit too long, Natsuki immediately pulled it away, putting her hands inside her jeans' pocket.

"Ara." Shizuru peaked on her wrist watch. She frowned when she realized it's time to go. Haruka will be questioning what was taking her too long. If she could just stay here and talk with Natsuki until the sun sets, she would definitely do. The girl was too adorable.

"Are you okay?", Natsuki asked as she noticed Shizuru's frowning face.

"Yes I am.", she smiled half-heartedly. "I have to go back on my duties. Haruka would be mad. I need to see if everything's going well."

"Why do you have to do it? I mean, you could just ask someone to do it, you're the President.", Natsuki asked curiously.

Shizuru chuckled. "Ara, yes I am, but it does not mean that I can just boss around and order people to do some stuffs everytime. If I can do it then I would." she smiled warmly. _Did Natsuki just thought that I am bossy?_

_Oh she's not the bossy type._ Natsuki's eyebrows furrowed as she ponder if she herself was a bossy type of leader, or if her consorts find her so bossy. Well, it doesn't matter anyways, as long as the brotherhood follows her orders, her rules and her lead, things will work out just fine.

She was about to comment on what Shizuru had said but wasn't able to say it because of the continuously beeping of her phone, indicating that an incoming call is waiting for her to answer. The home screen displayed the caller, 'BFang-Sato'.

_This is bad. _She made it clear that no one in the gang should call her when she's at school. She was very careful on hiding her identity especially now that their main headquarters was transfered here at Fuuka, the home turf of their rival Tokyo Assassins. As to why T.A chose Fuuka as home turf and not Tokyo as what their gang name states, Natsuki don't know why.

"Excuse me." she apologetically looked at Shizuru, turned around and pressed the 'ACCEPT' button.

"What the fuck Sato?! Haven't I told you that no one can call me when I am in school?! Why can't you fucking understand that?!" Natsuki said angrily as she walks back and forth, losing her temper once again. She can't understand why some people are just plain stupid.

"I am very sorry, Alpha." said the person on the other line, fear evident on his voice.

Natsuki gritted her teeth and briefly glanced at Shizuru, examining if the president had heard the word 'Alpha'. No outsider can know that she is the Alpha. _Negative. _She inhaled heavily before proceeding on her consort's call.

"Spill it." Natsuki said impatiently.

The caller wasted no time on saying what he needs to say. "I can't contact Yuuki-san and Harada-san so I tried calling you. There's a problem in the hood, a T.A's lackey was caught spying in our HQ. We tried interrogating her but she just won't say anything." Sato explained.

"How the fuck did that happened?!" Natsuki growled. They have all the security measurements, alarms, guards and all, so she can't understand how the fuck did it actually happened. She might as well give her people some punishment for being so irresponsible. "I'll be there. Tie her up. Be sure it's tight enough." She ended the call.

Shizuru eyed her worriedly. Natsuki was suddenly in a bad mood after receiving the call. She was wondering what happened, heck, she wanted to asked what happened and to know why the ice princess was upset. But knowing the girl, Natsuki would just shut her out and won't tell her anything.

"Did something happened?", she can't help but ask.

"Yes. I mean no. Nothing. If there is, it's none of your business." Natsuki said, returning to her cold demeanor once more.

_As expected. _Shizuru can't help but feel hurt. She was expecting Natsuki to shut her out but she also thought they are now starting to be friends and that the girl is already warming up on her. Looks like she will be having a hard time getting Natsuki's trust.

"I understand. Natsuki doesn't want to talk about it, but if Natsuki wants someone to talk to, I am just here." Shizuru patiently smiled. "I've enjoyed your company Natsuki. Have a good day." _Until next time. _She turned around and made her way to exit the field.

Natsuki watched Shizuru's back and sexy hips swaying as she walks away. She suddenly felt bad on being rude to the kind girl. _She was too kind to be my friend._ _Ugh._ _What is she doing to me? Is she.. hypnotizing me? I've never felt bad being rude before._ She dug her phone in her pocket in frustration and dialled Nao's phone number. As soon as Nao accepted the call after about four rings, Natsuki made her orders clear. "Yuuki, tell Harada to get your asses on the HQ. NOW." she pressed 'END' and decided that she was indeed the bossy type.

-o-o-o-o-o

Nao and Chie managed to arrive at the HQ as fast as they could be, hoping that they came first before Natsuki did. Otherwise, they are dead. You will not like it if Natsuki was in her angry-gang-leader-mode. And to the sound of her while she was on the phone, damn, Nao was very sure that there was a serious problem on the hood.

"This is your fault." Chie was pulling up her car on the parking lot basement of the secluded place. She was now sweating coldly as she thinks of the possible reasons why their Alpha is so upset.

Nao instantly snapped her head to Chie. "Why the hell it is my fault?!" Surely she was the one who told Chie to check the booths and they got carried away of having fun after Natsuki's match that they didn't noticed Sato's calls, but she didn't expect a call from the hood in a school day anyway!

"Whatever! You are just lucky enough that we are in a much quieter place when Natsuki decided to call you herself." Chie pulled the hand-brake and opened the car door in a hurry.

Nao did the same. "Shut up already. Let's just get our asses in there so we could know what the fucking problem is.", Nao said as she followed Chie down the dark corridor of the gang headquarters.

They arrived in an old door with an unnoticeable card swiper on the side. Chie immediately swipe her card and Nao did too so that the Intel could read their identity and recognize that they are members of Black Fangs.

The building looks so pretty old and creepy in the exterior but that's just how the Alpha wanted the place to be so that no one could actually suspect that the whole area is where Black Fangs hold it's operations. Little did anyone know that between those old, rotten, brittle walls is a bullet proof steel that allows protection for the members inside the building. You shouldn't be fooled by the outside appearance.

The card swiper blinked in green, indicating that the cards was valid, letting the two to enter a dark dungeon-like area where the torches along the wall are the only source of the illumination.

A deafening silence was heard when the two entered the place, as if the crowd suddenly stopped yelling at each other.

"Care to tell us what the fuck just happened in here.", Nao said in collected tone as she scanned the crowd for a certain guy named Sato. "And where the fuck is Sato?"

"H-he is in Cell E. Trying to get something from T.A's spy-",

"Are you telling me that we are being spied ?!", Nao cutted off what the guy was about to say as she pushed the poor boy on the wall. She was overreacting, yes, but this shit couldn't just be happening. They hadn't been in a serious encounter with Tokyo Assassins for about two months and having a spy caught just today means their enemy are up to something.

"Indeed." a cold voice answered as the door opened. "And you people are being so irresponsible that's why it happened." Natsuki said in a calm and almost monotone voice as she enters the place. Her green eyes was in a dark shade and she was obviously trying to keep her rage.

"Alpha." The guy whom Nao had shoved a while ago bowed down in one knee and puts his fist on his chest like a chivalrous knight. Everyone in the area followed his lead, showing their greeting and respect to their leader, the Alpha. Even Nao and Chie bowed their heads to her presence. Yes they were best of friends but the two also knows how to acknowledge Natsuki as their fearless leader when it comes to gang business. They serves as Natsuki's right and left hand.

Natsuki proceeded to her throne. Yes, her throne. Much more like her huge, comfortable chair and no one sits in it except for her unless they wanted to be a cold dead body before the sun ever shine.

Everyone stood again. Some began gawking at Natsuki's features. Their Alpha is wearing her usual black, long, leather coat which hugs her curves perfecty. Imagine how badass and stylish that could be. She was known on wearing this sexy attire like she was some kind of a sexy-badass vampire queen on a vampire movie. Some begun shifting uncomfortably in their places waiting for their leader to snap and lose her temper and growl and eventually decide to kill whoever is responsible for this problem. But Natsuki was calm. And you should be really nervous if Natsuki was silent and calm rather than barking and getting all angry about things.

"Chie." she called for Chie who is standing awkwardly on the corner, thinking of what she will say if Natsuki starts asking questions. They just fucking arrived and how the hell should she know of what really happened. _Damn. _

"Alpha." she walked towards Natsuki.

"I want everyone to leave. Just leave 10 people to guard this place. You and Nao will stay and I also want Sato's presence." Natsuki ordered as she massaged her temple. Her head was already aching. She was feeling tired because of her match with Tomoe a couple of hours ago and also feeling bad about being rude to Shizuru. _Am I really thinking of her in the middle of this crisis?. _Natsuki shook her head in annoyance.

"Everyone listen! Go back to your assigned duties! The Alpha wants to be alone." Chie shouted as everyone dispersed and went back to their tasks. "And you," she pointed to a random girl, "Call Sato. Alpha wants to talk to him."

Natsuki watched her friend pointing fingers to some members, probably assigning the ones who will guard the place. _Gaad. I want this day to end already!_

"Kuga, are you okay?"

Natsuki looked up and saw Nao standing infront of her. "Do I look like I'm okay?", she barked causing Nao to flinch on her spot. "My hood was being spied by an enemy, how can I be okay? Who knows if she had already fucking transfered the infos to her leader?"

Her ranting was cutted off short by a guy with an eye patch entering the scene. "Master." He did the kneeling and bowing gesture just like what everyone did when Natsuki entered the room. The boy looks like he's in his twenties with a well-built and lean body.

"Sato. Care to fill me in?". Natsuki narrowed her eyes to him.

Sato stood up and cleared his throat. His face dripping with sweat as he tried to find the words on how should he start telling the Alpha what happened. Clearly he was the one assigned to look after the wolves if the three girls are not around. He knows the rules, knows every transactions in the business and Natsuki trusted him enough to put him in-charge of the hood if Nao and Chie were nowhere to be found. Sato will willingly obey whatever Alpha ordered him to do. He owes Natsuki his life.

"The spy managed to surpass our alarms and CCTVs." he started, gulping hardly as his mouth began to dry. "She was some kind of a techy person and I think she's part of T.A's techy department, that's how she managed to disable the alarms and cameras to get inside the building." he explained.

"Gaad Nao! You're in-charge of the security! You better do something about this bullshit!", Natsuki barked at Nao.

"I'm doing something! I'm making calls god dammit. I'll tell the Intels to reset the alarms and reposition the cameras randomly. I'll be adding some new ones too. Gaad. You better chill the fuck out, you're about to pop a vein in your forehead." Nao said rolling her eyes as she watch Natsuki swallowed a pill and drink from a glass of water.

"Thank the gods that my team were doing our rounds when we saw the spy. She was about to call someone through her phone and I managed to stealthily get behind her back and yanked her in the head with my gun." Sato continued.

"Well then, how do you know that she haven't made a call when you found her?", Natsuki questioned, clearly unsatisfied with Sato's explanation.

"We checked her inbox and call logs. It was negative."

"We are not really sure about that. Take me to her. Nao and Chie, you will come with me." Natsuki stood and stomp her way to where the suspect was kept.

-o-o-o-o

"Are you sure of what you are going to do?" Chie asked Natsuki as they walk their way to Cell E. She was carrying a bag containing surgeon tools which Natsuki asked her to bought a week ago.

At first, she thought Natsuki was suddenly interested into medical practicing career, which was a bit early considering they haven't yet graduated. Second, she thought Natsuki would give it to her mother as a gift, but her Aunt Saeko wasn't even a surgeon. She was an Internal Medicine Specialist for fuck's sake who doesn't even need surgeon tools for work.

And now, knowing the real reason on buying surgeon tools totally creeps the hell out of Chie.

"Yeah, you were not usually the brutal type. In fact, WE were not actually the brutal type! What the hell happened? You seemed having fun on doing sadistic things to the captives these days." Nao said as she catches up with Natsuki's brisk walking.

"Well, things changed." Natsuki said nonchalantly, not even displaying any concern on what Chie and Nao had said. Yes, they really don't treat their captives in a cruel way but Natsuki was losing her cool. She noticed that the bastards won't talk unless you'd get a little rough on them. _They asked for this._

They finally stopped into a cell door. Natsuki wickedly smirked as she mentally reads 'Cell E' above the door frame. "We'll be playing good cop and bad cop." She gestured Nao to open the door.

"Wait what?" Nao asked. "Are you kidding me? You're suddenly into role playing now?"

"Oh come on. It will be fun! Now open the damn door". Natsuki ordered.

"Wait. Who's playing who?", Chie raised an eyebrow.

"You two will be playing the good cops. I'll be the bad one." Natsuki flashes them her trademark smirk.

"I'm sorry, I prefer to be just the eye witness." Nao rolled her eyes and swipe her access card. As the usual, the card swiper blinked green granting them access in the room.

The captive, who appears to be sleeping, was sitting on a chair. Her mouth is sealed with a duct tape, her limbs bound tightly to the chair.

Natsuki kept behind Chie, allowing her friend to do his role as the good cop. She leaned her back on the cold wall not so far away from the door and shoved her hands on her leather coat's pocket. The room was pretty chilly.

Nao made herself comfortable by sitting on a mini table about a meter away from the captive, waiting for Chie to start the interrogation.

Chie stopped in front of the captive and lifted the girl's chin. "Hey baby girl, wake up."

The girl slowly opened her tired eyes to look at where the voice had came from. But the moment she recognized the person in front of her, her eyes instantly widened in horror.

"Yes yes, I'm so gorgeous. I know." Chie nodded as if she was convincing herself. "But I will remove the tape now. Don't scream, okay? Honestly, I usually got turned on by loud ladies, especially those who are screamers in bed but-"

"The fuck Chie! So gross!" Nao whined in disgust.

"Okay okay. Geez. Calm down your tits." Chie threw her hands up in surrender and gave her attention back to the hostage. She gently removed the duct tape which she assumed that had been there for a long time because it was so difficult to remove.

She sighed sympathetically before speaking. "I'm sorry about all of this. It isn't really how I like to do things. Uhm, do you need anything? Water, maybe?"

The hostage just narrowed her eyes on Chie and she was clenching her jaw. She didn't want to spill a single word to her.

Chie sighed again. She figured that this interrogation will be lengthy and difficult if the girl won't even say a single word. "Well uhm, you know why we are here. We have some questions, and we definitely won't take no or nothing for answers. Just answer us honestly and we will let you go." Of course that's a lie. She just said it to tempt the girl. Natsuki won't ever let this poor girl go, Chie was very sure of it.

Chie heard Natsuki tap her foot on the cement floor impatiently, but the girl still remains silent.

"Okay. I get it. You are afraid, am I right? You are afraid of your safety. Whoever your big boss is, I'm sure that he wouldn't be very happy if he/she finds out that you spill any informations to us. But we can make sure that nobody will hurt you. We will protect you from his or her wrath." Chie said reassuringly. She wanted the girl to talk already. She's afraid that the 'bad cop' would lose her patience any time soon and decide to just cut the girl's throat already.

Much to Chie and Nao's surprise, the girl let out a maniacal laugh.

"You? Will protect me? You can not protect me. You have no idea what or who you're up against." the girl said, her facial features darkening.

It is somehow true. They still don't know who is the person behind Tokyo Assassins' messy crimes and illegal operations. After years of being in the gang business, they haven't encountered something as wicked as Tokyo Assassins before. The gangs were peaceful to each other. They know their boundaries, their limits, their territories. Black Fangs was the superior and the role model amongst them. Black Fangs wants to prove people that gangs are not really what people think they are. They were starting to gain respect by helping charities and building homes to homeless children and sending them to school. They were really doing good until Tokyo Assassins sprouted out of nowhere two years ago and tear everything they worked hard for.

Now they are back to zero. To the public they're just a bunch of criminals AGAIN. Thanks to Tokyo Assassin's doing, dragging every good gangs down with their crimes, robberies and killings. All for illegal gang money and superiority amongst the gangs. But T.A was finding it really hard to take down Black Fangs. Tokyo Assassins has been challenging Black Fangs into gang wars every now and then ever since they came in the gang business. Then a very tragic encounter between the two gangs happened two years ago that really shook the hell out of Black Fangs' brotherhood severely. They have lost a lot of lives, including Kenji, Natsuki's older brother. He was The Alpha at that time. He was the founder of Black Fangs.

Now Chie couldn't blame Natsuki for still being in a traumatic state and for holding a very deep grudge to Tokyo Assassins' leader, which they still don't know who. The bastard was pretty good on hiding behind a mask whenever they will have an encounter, just like Natsuki. Natsuki took over her brother's position and became the Alpha herself and by protecting her identity, she's wearing a mask whenever she was going out to do gang businesses. Kenji was pretty clever and skilled on faking his identity and personal background to keep his family safe too, that is why T.A didn't managed to hunt his family after his death. Tokyo Assassins' leader, which goes by the code name 'The Phantom', still doesn't know who took over Kenji's position just like Black Fangs doesn't know who the so-called Phantom is.

"You really are clueless." The girl's voice brought back Chie to reality. "You think The Phantom is all you need to worry about?"

Chie glanced at her two friends uncertainly. She wasn't sure what the girl was saying anymore. She turned her attention again to the hostage. "Then tell us who the Phantom is, and who's working with the Phantom." Chie asked eagerly.

Still, the girl said nothing. Instead, she tilted her head down and spat at Chie's clothes.

Chie didn't even flinch, but Nao did. "Hey!" she barked.

"I wish you didn't do that." Chie said calmly, but anger evident on her voice. Her kind eyes becoming dark as she spoke. "I think it's time for a different approach, don't you think Alpha?"

Then Natsuki knew the good cop act was over.

The girl's eye widened at the mention of the name. Her eyes snapped at the figure who was taking her time walking out of the darkest corner of the room.

Natsuki stopped in front of the girl as the captive met her cold emerald eyes. "Sure. I thought I'll just be standing there forever".

**-END OF CHAPTER 5-**

**Wooo! How was that people? Yeah I know, nothing much had happened in this chapie, just Natsuki being bad ass and all. But hey! I've introduced you to Natsuki's world and I even let you took a glimpse (small glimpse actually) of her dark past. I know the story's flow was too painfully slow for Shizuru and Natsuki's relationship development but that's just how I wanted it to be, to keep you guys wanting for more of course. Haha, just kidding!**

**Now, if Chapter 5 is a bit dark, Chapter 6 will be a bit darker. I really enjoyed writing this chapie even if though it keeps me up until 5am :)**

**I wanted to know your thoughts about this chapter guys so leave a review! I'll really appreciate it if you will because it let's me know how readers are feeling about the story. You can also ask questions through reviews and I'll answer it in the next update. And I also want to thank those people who follows and even listed this story as one of their favorites.**

**And oh, what do you guys think if I write in POV (Point of View) style rather the general narrating style? Which is more awesome?**

**All hail ShizNat!**

**\- Ackire**


End file.
